Forgotten Angel
by Difinity
Summary: Upon finding a lost little girl, Yami feels a strong connection to her. Realizing she has the Millennium Crest, Yami is shocked to find out that she holds the spirit of his lost love. Yami Bakura finds out and will do anything to get the item*COMPLETE*
1. Strange Vision

Difinity: Yay! My first fanfic! This occurs after the whole thing in the Duelist Kingdom and everything's peaceful again...at least for a while. This is my first fanfic so please, give a gal a break! -_-; Please R+R~!

  


Disclaimer: (Me): Tell 'em Yami!!

  


Yami: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters! And she never will!! Hahahaha!! * WHAM! * OW!!

  


Difinity: ARGH!! YAMI!! Huh? Oh yeah! But I do own my fan made character, Trinity! And her Millennium Item too!

  


  


**Chapter 1.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Walking home from Joey's house, Yugi looked curiously around his surrounding. He held an umbrella tightly in his hand and held it up against the hard, ice cold rain. He had his raincoat on so he was nice and snugly. 

  


" Boy, everything sure looks weird in the rain," Yugi told Yami.

_" I suppose so," _Yami, the spirit inside his Millennium Puzzle answered him. 

  


Yugi smiled and looked ahead, where something caught his eye. He stopped and squinted his eyes to see what looked like a lump in the sidewalk, but whatever it was would not come into focus because of the rain.

Quickly, Yugi walked towards it. Once arriving, he couched down and set his umbrella down, causing him to be completely soaked by the rain within seconds. He removed a piece of cloth from it and gasped when he revealed what was inside.

" It's a kid!" Yugi exclaimed. He peered closer and saw it was a girl, most likely between the ages of 10 and 11. He saw the girl was drenched in water and her skin was very pale and cold.

" Yami, what do I do?" he asked the spirit within himself.

_" Let me take over. I'll carry her to your home, and we'll figure out what to do later. If we don't do anything about it, she will get very sick." _Yami responded.

  


Yugi let his millennium puzzle take over. The puzzle shown with a brilliant light and twirled. Finally, Yami appeared and took a good look at the girl.

"......!!"

  


Yami was startled to see that the girl had a millennium item. But she looked so innocent, and Yami could not resent her. Especially now. But something about her triggered something in his memory, something important, or....some_one_ important to him.

He shook his head, and saw that the child was violently shivering. He quickly took off his warm raincoat and wrapped it around the poor girl securely. The harsh cold rain, stung when it his his flesh. He wore a shirt under his raincoat, but that was quickly soaked. He then carefully, gently and lovingly gathered the child in his arms, and quickly jogged back home.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Upon arriving home, Yami quickly when to Yugi's room and lay the girl on his bed. Yugi steps out and both Yami and Yugi are watching over the girl.

" What's the matter with her Yami?" Yugi asked his dark worriedly.

  


" I-I don't know. Yugi, hurry and soak a cloth in warm water and bring it back to hopefully warm this kid up. She is much to cold, for a child." Yami instructed to Yugi.

  


Quickly Yugi ran off to moisten the cloth in warm water while Yami stroked the child's forehead. He looked at her with fixed eyes, and he placed his hand on her forehead. He concentrated and the third eye on his forehead began to glow softly.

  


Yami looked through her thoughts and saw a lovely girl,about his age, who obviously had been crying. Her eyes looked diamond bright with tears and she looked around, as if she were lost, or looking for someone.

_" Where is he?" _Yami heard the girl ask with a tremor in her voice. _" Yami! Wh-Where...are...you....?" _

  


Yami was taken back, shocked that the girl was looking for him. An elderly woman approached the crying girl.

  


_" Trinity...I have something to tell you." _The old woman told the weeping girl. She looked up and Yami saw fine trails of tears soaking her face.

  


_" What is it?" _The girl, Trinity, answer bitterly. _" What do you want?"_

  


_" It's about...him." _the old woman told her. Trinity's emerald eyes widened.

  


_" Where is he?! Where has he gone?! Please tell me!" _She begged.

  


_" He's gone, Trinity. He's gone." _Yami watched with morbid curiosity, as Trinity's eyes crumbled with grief.

  


_" It was those Shadow Games wasn't it?! They were to powerful!! Even for him.." _The girl's voice broke. The elderly woman explained what happened led Trinity away. Trinity pierced Yami with a look of longing.

_" Yami..." _she whispered to him. _" Please...come back to me..."_

  


Yami quickly removed his hand from the girl's forehead and quivered.

  


" It-It can't be!" he said.

  


" Can't be what?" Yami heard Yugi ask. Yugi came in with a water pitcher and a cloth in his hand. " Yami? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Yugi said with a worried smile.

  


Yami glanced at the girl atop Yugi's bed with terrified eyes.

  


" I think I did," Yami quickly got up and ran out the door.

  


  


  


  


Difinity: YAY! My first chapter is done! Hope you all like, and if you _have_ to flame, go easy on me this time. If not I'll get madder than Yami Bakura can ever get!! Hope you enjoyed and please r&r. Thankiez~! ^.^

  


  


  


STYLE="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal">  


  



	2. Confrontation with the Past

Difinity: Now to see where we left off!

  


Summary: Yugi finds a little girl who seems to be abandoned in the street. Upon finding her, Yugi takes her to his home where Yami searches her mind and see a vision of a girl from his past who is desperately looking for him. Shocked and fearing the worst, Yami bolts out of the room as soon as Yugi came back inside...

  


Difinity: Yami you know what to do!

  


Yami: She does NOT own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! 'cept her fan made character!

  


Difinity: Awww thanks Yami! * Hugs Yami and gives him a peck on the cheek *

  


Yami: *blushes* :P

  


**Chapter 2.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Yami?! What's the matter?!" Yugi called to his dark. No response. A worried look crossed Yugi's face, and he shook his head in confusion. Quickly, he diverted his attention to the girl on the bed, who had opened her eyes. Her emerald eyes looked at Yugi curiously.

  


" Oh! Your awake! That's good," Yugi told the little girl. He gave her a smile but she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She gave Yugi a stare, but something in her eyes bothered him. It seemed as is she was engulfed with sorrow.

  


" I'm sorry if I scared your friend," she said quietly.

  


" What?" Yugi asked her. When Yami was alone with her, she was asleep, wasn't she?

  


" I was asleep," she told him, as if she read the question in his mind and answered it. Her voice seemed controlled, and sounded much more matured than that of a 10 or 11 year old. 

  


Yugi looked at her in disbelief. How did she know what he was thinking? She was just a kid! But she sure didn't act like one. She turned and looked at her shoes. Her face, still very pale, had an expression, one that Yugi had never seen. She closed her eyes, and a white aura surrounded her.

  


The light vanished and Yugi felt his hands tremble. This was unreal and when she faced him, her eyes seemed glass-like, clear, as if he were able to see inside her soul.

  


" Wh-What's your name?" Yugi asked.

  


" Trinity," she answered. " My name is Trinity."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Yami sat outside in the rain, not caring about anything else. He shut his eyes and her face came back to his mind.

  


_" Yami....Please...come back to me..."_ She had told him. But he couldn't go back. As much as he wanted, he knew, deep within his heart, he could never go back. He left her alone, alone to face a life of misery and a life without being together.

  


But how, did this one girl, know of his past? A past, that even his dear aibou, did not know of? _Her Millennium Item..._his mind beckoned. No, it was foolish to think of that. It was just a coincidence. But still, it troubled Yami. If another were to know that this girl possessed a Millennium Item, she would be in grave danger.

  


" What do I do?" Yami asked himself.

  


" Yami? Yami where are you?" Yami heard Yugi call out.

  


" I'm right here, Aibou," Yami called out to his light. Yugi stepped out and sat beside Yami, who looked up at the cloudy sky.

  


" Is something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked, his voice full of concern. When Yami did not answer, Yugi thought about leaving, but he did not. He couldn't bring himself to leave when he knew something was wrong. He put his hand on Yami's shoulder. 

  


" Yami...," Yugi began but had no further words. Yami turned his head away.

  


" I-It's that girl," Yami finally said. " She...she showed me something. Something I've tried to forget."

  


" She said she was sorry if she scarred you,"Yugi told Yami, who gave him and incredulous look. Yugi only shrugged. 

  


" How would she know?!" Yami erupted. " She was asleep!!"

  


"I know I was...," a voice beckoned from behind them. She walked around Yami and sat beside him. Her eyes were clear, they no longer looked radiant with green. She took both of Yami's hands. " But it's what you saw that scared you so." 

  


Yugi saw Yami shaking and saw a trail of sweat trail down the side of his face. Or was it the rain? Yami's eyes were wide and it seemed as if he couldn't handle being near Trinity. 

  


".....Who are you?" Yami asked, but he did not want to know, for fear that his past might come back, and as much as he would like for her to come back, it would only end in pain for both of them. 

  


Trinity closed her eyes, and a light glowed from her crest, a light breeze blew by and suddenly, she wasn't the little girl they brought home. Instead, there, holding Yami's hands, sat a beautiful girl, with waist-long chestnut hair and brilliant green eyes. She wore all white. Pure white. Around her neck was a long golden chain, and hanging from it, was a medallion. On it, was a pyramid in front of the moon. 

  


She wore a sleeveless shirt, a pure white skirt that reached to her a little above her knees. She wore what looked like boots made out of only cloth and tied around them was a very thin, light gray rope. On each wrist, she wore 4 golden bracelets.

  


Her eyes shone with emotion as she looked at Yami. Yami's eyes were very wide, and the color drained out of his face. Trinity looked as if she were about to cry, and them did so. She closed her eyes and trails of tears began to pour down her face. She cupped her right hand over Yami's cheek.

  


" It-it's me Yami," she told him, her voice heavy with emotion. " I've come back to you."

  


Yugi only stared and saw Yami's expression turn from one of bewilderment, to shock. His mouth hung open and his eyes were as wide as can be. 

  


" Yami?" Yugi asked his dark. "What's the matter? Whoever this is...she's comeback to you!"

  


" No!!" Yami yelled. " She can't be here! She..." he stopped and stood. " She died thousands of years ago!"

  


"You're wrong Yami!!" Trinity also stood and cried out at him. "Did you think that I would want to live in a world when I knew you sacrificed yourself for the well-being of others?! I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep! It was better that I locked my soul away!" She pierced at him with a hurtful look and new tears formed in her eyes and slid down her face.

  


" Why did you do that?!" Yami hurled the question at her. " You knew what I had to do!"

  


Trinity looked at the floor and her shoulders began to tremble. 

  


" I didn't want you to go...!" Trinity said quietly, then broke down crying. Yugi stood by Trinity's side and glared at Yami.

  


" Yami! Who is she? Why haven't you told me about this?" Yugi questioned.

  


" You wouldn't understand, Aibou." Yami told him quietly. Trinity looked up. Her eyes were diamond bright with tears. She walked right passed him and into the rain. She looked back and glared at Yami.

  


" I'm sorry if I wasted your time in either life!" she yelled at him. Her gaze softened when she looked at Yugi. " I'm sorry your in the middle of this, Yugi." With that, she ran off and disappeared into the rain.

Yami turned to go inside the house but Yugi caught his arm.

  


" Yami, I think you owe my an explanation. What was that all about? First we find a lost little girl, next, she's some teenager who claims to be from your past. You owe me." Yugi told Yami. Yami sighed and looked into his aibou's velvet eyes.

  


Without another word, Yami led Yugi inside where he knew he had to explain everything about a past he's been trying to forget.

  


  


  


  


Difinity: YAY!! I'm done with the second chapter and I'll be continuing with the 3rd right away! So Yami, what do think?

  


Yami: Uh well, uh....* blushes crimson red *

  


Bakura: He's too embarrassed 'cuz you made it look like a soap opera! Ahahahahahah! *points and laughs at a very embarrassed Yami* 

  


Difinity: Ack! Too true, but I like to listen to sappy piano songs when I write this. It inspires me. ^-^; Ah well as always....Yami?

  


Yami: R & R!!! 

  


Difinity: thankiez~!

  


  


  


  



	3. Revealing the Past

Difinity: Let's recapture the previous moments shall we?

  


Summary: Yami is distressed and is sitting outside when his aibou comes to talk to him. Soon enough he is confronted by the mysterious girl know as "Trinity". She uses her Millennium Item to turn into the girl from the vision he had seen. Once there, an argument breaks out, causing Trinity to become upset and she leaves. Yugi demands an explanation and Yami takes him inside to tell him about his mysterious past....

  


Difinity: Hit it Yami!!

  


Yami: She doesn't own any characters other than Trinity!!

  


Difinity: *squeals and hugs Yami tightly*

  


Yami: *blushes but them passes out cuz he can't breathe*

  


Difinity: Yami? *sweatdrop*

  


  


**Chapter 3.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


Yugi tagged behind Yami as he led him into the living room. Yugi's grandfather was out since he went to a game shop convention and he wouldn't be back until the following week. Yami walked over to the sofa where he sat and placed his hand on his lap, his head bowed down. Yugi sat on the sofa opposite Yami. Yugi looked at Yami and saw that he indeed was upset by the day's events.

  


At first Yugi gave Yami a moment to get it together, then, he asked his dark the questions he'd kept to himself ever since Yami bolted out of the room when Yugi asked him what was wrong.....

  


~* Flashback*~

  


_" It-It can't be!" he said._

  


_" Can't be what?" Yami heard Yugi ask. Yugi came in with a water pitcher and a cloth in his hand. " Yami? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Yugi said with a worried smile._

  


_Yami glanced at the girl atop Yugi's bed with terrified eyes._

  


_" I think I did," Yami quickly got up and ran out the door._

  


~* End Flashback*~

" Yami...," Yugi began. " I don't blame you if you never mentioned this girl before, but still. If this person meant so much to you, why didn't you say anything? Don't you want to see her anymore?"

  


" Aibou, little Aibou. This goes far deeper than what you saw. Much deeper, and farther back in time," Yami said with a quivering voice. " If you wish to know...everthing, then,...I will tell you...."

  


Realizing that Yami was in pain, Yugi considered leaving Yami be, but the love that had shone in Trinity's eyes when she saw Yami, made him want to know, who she was, and obviously, how much they meant to each other.

  


" Tell me. I want to know," Yugi answered. Yami took a deep breath, and slowly begun..

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Difinity: I know I know, this chapter is much to short, but I want the explanation to be a whole chapter! And I'm intending to make that chapter LONG!

  


Yami: Yea! So pleaze R&R!

  


Difinity: Yup! Chapter Four: Yami's Confession! Comin at ya!!

  



	4. Yami's Confession

Difinity: The last chapter was short but effective!

  


Summary: Yugi and Yami enter Yugi's home where Yami is prepared to tell Yugi all that has been going on. Yugi can see that Yami is clearly very upset and thinks that perhaps it is best if he should not know what is going on and what the mysterious, Trinity has to do with Yami's life in Egypt. Yugi shakes the idea from his mind, and Yami begins with his story....

  


Difinity:....I'll be doing the disclaimer this time since this chapter will be _very _serious. Once again, I do NOT own any Yu-Gi-Oh character featured in this story with the exception of Trinity who is © me. It sounds stupid but in the mind of Yami, may he be a fictional character, this is a very sensitive subject. I tend to try to put emotions in my stories, and I treat the characters as if they were real people. And for Yami, this is no easy task...

  


Note: Most of the chapter is in Yami's point of view, until around the end. The story begins with Yami speaking....

  


**Chapter** **4: Yami's Confession......**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


" For as long as I can remember...life was never easy. I might have ranked with the best of them, and I might have had everything I ever needed, but still something was missing from my life that I could never quite put my finger on. Everyone was happy, but I was a bitter kid, no doubt about it. I never knew why I never joked around, or why I hardly ever laughed. But that was the way I was, I was Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"When I was still a prince, I looked up to my father as any other young boy would do. I would follow him around and asking stupid questions, many, that not even my own father understood. It was perplexing but I was raised in a different matter than the other children. I was taught by a private teacher so I would not have to go to a normal school, were I would be forced to mingle with lower class children. I hated them because the were worse than me and my family. I truly regret that now...

" I would walk around the palace, admiring all the wonderful things my family owned. Golden pots with authentic paint on them. Books made out of solid gold with artistically drawn hieroglyphics. Through it all, it took me a while to realize that I was spoiled in the worst ways. I thought I was much better than others my age, if not the best. 

" I'd accompany my father when he would go out and see the progress of the pyramids he had instructed to be built as a tomb for when he would pass away into the other world. When I asked my father about this, he only chuckled and responded...."

  


~*Flashback*~

  


_" Yami, listen, there will be a time when I will depart this world for another. I will be buried in the pyramid, as will your mother and yourself. I will be a place only for us. Were we can rest in peace for eternity, but we could rest together. You and your mother are all the family I have. And it's all I want to have..." _

  


~*End Flashback*~

My father's words stuck in my mind. A place just for us. Me, Mom and Dad. Forever. Too bad it never came to be like that. It's just Mom and Dad. Not me...." 

  


Yami took a deep breath and Yugi noticed that his eyes were shining. But with tears. Still, Yami chose to continue...

  


" At times I would wander on my own, looking about the town, searching for something to explore and to study. I was curious yet, but many times I would just stare at all the slaves doing the work, and I wondered why didn't any of the High Priests help the slaves? I then realized why that was, so I put that question behind me. But, I wouldn't always think that way. No, there came one fateful night when I was out wandering around and, well, my life changed."

  


"I was walking around on an old hill, which overlooked the river. There was a full moon and this spot was very beautiful, because it was the only place around that had grass growing there. I was alone...or so I thought. Soon enough I saw a very, very pretty girl sitting on a rock, and she was gazing out at the river, which sparkled with moonlight. She didn't smile, but she didn't frown. She just...looked at the river, with a look of longing. She seemed to be about my age,which at the time was 7 years old, but not of my class. She was just an ordinary daughter of a slave, nothing more. If that's all she was, why couldn't I stop staring at her? For an odd reason I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful..."

  


~* Flashback*~

  


_" You can stop staring, now. I know your there." she said._

  


_" I wasn't staring."_

  


~* End Flashback*~

  


"I could feel my face turn crimson red, but I was glad it was night so she wouldn't be able to tell." Yami said, with a smile of remembrance as he touched his face.

  


~*Flashback*~

  


_" Yes you were. And don't think that I can't see you blushing because I can." the odd girl said._

  


~*End Flashback*~

  


" Obviously I was horribly embarrassed. I was the son of the Pharaoh, and here I was blushing like an idiot over some slave girl. It didn't make any sense to me. None at all."

  


~* Flashback*~

  


_" Why are you out so late, Prince Yami?" she asked, addressing me formally. " A prince isn't meant to be out at this hour, you know. You might get in trouble!"_

  


_" I won't. I can do whatever I want. Besides, my parents don't know I'm out here." She giggled for no reason._

  


_" What? What's so funny?" I asked_

  


_" Oh, it's just funny that the Prince of Egypt is mingling with a commoner." She flashed me a gorgeous smile. For no reason I felt my heart skip and I grew nervous. _

  


_" W-well, it isn't....uh..unusual. And besides....who cares?" I looked at the floor an shuffled my feet. She bent down and tried to look at my face._

  


_" I've gone an embarrassed you, haven't I Prince? I'm sorry." she said sincerely. But I saw mischief glowing in her emerald eyes. On impulse, I felt my face burn with embarrassment. _

  


_" Uh...you don't have to call me Prince you know. J-Just call me Yami." I said. I was surprised at the fact the she began blushing too. _

  


_" Oh...okay....Yami..." she said,giggling. But her face quickly took on a sad look. " But, what good will it do to call you Yami? You're the Prince! And..." She lowered her head._

  


_" And what?" Without thinking, I reached over and lifted her chin up with my fore finger. She looked shocked and she began to blush harder. But then again, I did too._

  


_" And...um...I'm not royalty. Your parents wouldn't approve of me seeing you. If my parents found out, what would they think?" she told me with a worried face. I thought for a bit. An idea struck me and I didn't know why I wanted to see this girl again._

  


_" Why don't we keep meeting here? At around the same time? We'll figure out something to tell our parents about us being friends." I told her. The pretty girl's eyes went wide as saucers._

  


_" Friends? Us...friends?" her expression turned warm. " All right then. Til tomorrow night, Yami..." Suddenly, without warning, she leaned forward and gave me a huge kiss on my right cheek. She blushed redder than me and started to skip off. But it was then when I still didn't know her name._

  


_" But wait! What's your name?" I called out to her. She stopped and looked at me, her eyes filled with joy, and something else I couldn't explain at that moment._

  


_" Trinity!" she called back. " My name's Trinity! Bye Yami!" She then ran back to town. I ran enough just to see her go down to town. Her chestnut hair flowing behind her, her laughter filling the air, and my heart._

  


_" Trinity..." I said to myself with a large smile on my face. That girl was special, that was for sure. Already she changed me. I never smiled like this for no reason before, and I found out that it felt good._

  


_" Trinity.." I repeated her name again. For one odd reason, I felt as if that name was very important. One thing though, I knew that her name was going to be a name I would cherish, love and keep in my heart forever....._

  


~*End Flashback*~

  


Yami sat back forward, with a sweet smile on his lips. Yami noticed that Yugi was staring at him with a surprised expression and then Yugi smiled.

  


"What, Aibou?" Yami asked obviously confused by his light's reaction. Yugi came closer and smiled even wider.

  


" Yami...even though you may deny it," Yugi paused and took a deep breath. "....You love her."

  


Yami gave his light a blank stare. _Do I?_ He wondered. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he looked outside. Now, his heart ached for what he said to her, and wished he hadn't. He got up and walked over to the window and looked out wondering where she was now. He knew deep inside his heart he didn't want her to leave, but the shock of seeing someone you loved so dearly after a millennia is a hard thing to face. Even more so when you thought you'd never see them again.

  


He caught himself and realized he had said in his thoughts that he loved her dearly. He face turned bright red, but his blush disappeared when he hear a shriek from not to far. Yugi was immediately on his feet. He too, had heard the cry.

  


" What was that?" Yugi rushed over to Yami, whose eyes widened. He heard the same cry again, but this time, it was loud and the person seemed to be in more fear. Without a second thought he quickly rushed outside, with Yugi not to far behind him. Both ran out into the harsh rain, following the screams of the young girl.

  


" Somebody help me!!" the girl screamed. " Help!! Get off of me!!" Her screams echoed and triggered another piece of Yami's memories....

  


~* Flashback*~

  


_Yami had disappeared for a few days, and knowing Trinity, he knew his girlfriend would be sick with worry. Upon his prediction, he heard her scream out his name from atop the hill where they met for the very first time._

  


_" Yami!!" he heard her scream, he wasn't that far behind her, but he knew she was terrified. " Yami!!" Yami came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and he saw that her face was soaked with tears. _

__

_Lightning fast, she punched his arm hard, and he winced in pain. She smiled a bit and began to cry on his shoulder._

_" Why would you go off and leave like that, Yami? You know how worried I get!" she said between sniffs. " Don't go scaring me like that!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him._

  


_" I wouldn't leave forever, you know that," Yami told her calmly._

  


_" I know, it's just...," she trailed off._

  


_" Tell you what, we'll make a promise. I won't EVER leave you alone. Where ever I am, you'll be there, right by my side. Okay?" her pulled back and held her face between his hands._

  


_" Okay. Promise?"_

  


_" Promise." Yami kissed her forehead, wrapped him arm around her waist and led her back to town..._

  


~* End Flashback*~

  


He ran faster, and quickly stopped at the park entrance. There by the walkway, next to a pond, a group of guys were trying to carry Trinity off, but being the fighter that she was, she gave them a tough fight, but they seemed to be wearing her down by punching and kicking her, hard. They showed no mercy. She looked battered and beat, and Yami wondered, _Why doesn't she use her power? Why doesn't she use her powers to get them off of her?_ But then realized, that in doing so, they might try even harder to kidnap her.

  


She glanced over at Yami and yelled, " Yami help!"

  


" Let her go," Yami ordered then men. All of them stopped and walked towards Yami who held his ground. 

  


" What if we don't wanna?" the biggest replied to Yami's command.

  


" Yami stop. We're out numbered 6 to 2. We'll get creamed _and_ they'll get away with Trinity!" Yugi advised his dark.

  


" Aibou, you're wrong. You will go help Trinity and led her somewhere safe. It's me they'll deal with," Yami said without flinching.

  


" What?!" Yugi yelled. " That's worse Yami! It'll be 6 to 1! You won't stand a chance! I'm not gonna let you do this!"

  


Yami looked at his worried little aibou and gave him a sympathetic smile.

  


" If you trust me, you will do as I say," he looked back at his foes. " Now go Yugi!"

  


" But Yami-"

  


" GO!" 

  


Yugi darted past the men and quickly took Trinity to somewhere safe. Yami stood alone and his enemies laughed at him.

  


" You think you're beat of us by yaslef? You're outta your mind!" The group of men laughed. Yami laughed at them and grinned wickedly.

  


" When will you learn...," he shook his head. Lighting fast Yami darted at two men and in the blink of an eye, both men were on the ground. A few seconds passed and soon both men were cowering in pain. Both men's arms were twisted backwards, and no one saw Yami do anything to them. The rest showed fear, but did not back down. 

  


A jab to the left, a jab to the right, Yami effortlessly disposed of each man. When one was left standing, Yami made his move, but was thrown back by a hard punch to the stomach.

  


" Yami!!" both Trinity and Yugi cried. Yami stood, and he grabbed his stomach. He struggled to stand.

  


" Yami!" Trinity cried, trying to free herself from Yugi's grasp.

  


" Trinity, no! You'll get hurt!" Yugi demanded, but Trinity would not listen.

  


" Yami!!" she continued to cry out. Yami continued to be tossed like a rag doll, but he would not back down. He stood and held out his hand which seemed to freeze time.

  


_" The Shadow Powers!! Yami no!!" _Trinity cried in her mind. Yami lunged at his foe and punched him hard in the face, and grabbed his arm, twisted it backwards until the crack of the bones was louder than the beating of the rain against the concrete. 

  


Time flowed normally and each man lay knocked out on the floor, some knocked out. Yami found a pay phone and called the police, reporting an attempted kidnapping. Before the ambulance and police could arrive, Yami raced over to his friends.

  


" Are you both all right?" he asked Yugi and Trinity. Yugi nodded by Trinity's eyes were wide.

  


" The Shadow Powers...you used them..," she said in shock. He patted her shoulder.

  


" I only use them when it's absolutely necessary," he assured her. She snapped right back and Yami carried her back home. She looked at him adoringly, as he carried her through the cold rain.

  


" Thank you, Yami," she whispered to him. He looked down and smiled at her.

  


" I couldn't let anything happen to you. Besides, remember our promise: Where ever I am, you'll be right there by my side, remember?" he told her.

  


She closed her eyes and felt trails of warm tears run along her cheeks. She nestled closely to him while he gathered her more protectively with his arms. Yugi looked over at them and smile at his dark.

  


" I told you Yami," Yugi said with a grin, both completely unaware that Trinity was still listening. " I told you, you still loved her."

  


Yami nodded and looked at his love in his arms, with a soft smile on her rosy lips. 

  


" You were right, Aibou," he said, giving him a loving glance. " Perhaps some things should be remembered."

  


Yugi nodded and smiled at his dark, who smiled back. Side by side, they both walked to Yugi's home. Yugi, carrying the feeling that both Trinity and Yami were never going to be broken apart, and Yami carrying someone he loved more than life itself.....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Difinity: Thank you all who have been reviewing. This chapter is close to my heart, seeing as how I put everything I have into creating the origin of this lost love. I did my best on this chapter and I worked all day, hour after hour creating Yami's past and his life with Trinity. Although, I know I'm not 100% accurate on the information on Yami's past, I tried very hard to create a past for the lost king. Coming soon will be chapter five. I will hopefully start on that tomorrow, seeing as I wrote three chapters today. Please Read and Review and be on the look out for the continuation of 'Forgotten Angel'. Thanks.

  


Yami: Well said, Difinity. Well said....

  


Difinity: Thanks, Yami.


	5. First sight of Trinity

Difinity: Well after a much needed rest, let's see were we left off:

  


Summary: Yami confesses to his aibou about his past life with Trinity and tell him of their first encounter. Yami realizes that he still has strong feelings for her despite all that has happened. Once Yami is done telling Yugi everything the both hear a cry for help outside. Both leave Yugi's home were Yami is confronted by 6 men trying to kidnap Trinity. Yami disposes of each man and quickly, Yugi, Yami and Trinity return to Yugi's home....

  


Yami: Difinity does NOT own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters in her story!

  


Trinity: Other than me!

  


Difinity: thanx guys! I didn't even have to ask! :)

  


Trinity and Yami: You're Welcome!!

  


A/N: a bit of BAD language. You've been warned. :P 

  


  


**Chapter 5.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


Upon arriving at Yugi's home, Yami set Trinity on the sofa while Yugi went to go get towels to dry themselves off. Trinity lay back closed her eyes. Yami gazed at her beautiful features and she smiled.

" You can stop staring at me now, Yami," she told him, her eyes still closed. Yami was surprised but it wasn't like it never happened before. He shook his head and chuckled.

" You keep doing that," he scolded her playfully. She opened her eyes and made a face.

" And I intend on keeping it that way!" she told him. Both began playing when Yugi came in with a towel wrapped around his neck and two other towels hanging from h is right arm.

  


" Okay you two, break the love fest," Yugi told them, walking up to a laughing Trinity and a blushing Yami. Laughing, he gave them both towels and they began to dry off. Yami squeezed all the water from his hair into the sink when he went to the kitchen.

  


" Whoa!" Yugi said in amazement. " That's a lot water! All that water can last a thirsty horse for a month!" Yami poked his aibou playfully and Trinity laughed at their antics. Yami went to the bathroom to blow dry his hair, which lasted for about a half hour. In the meantime, Trinity and Yugi talked while getting acquainted. 

" So your grandpa gave _you_ the Millennium Puzzle. That's good. I can't even imagine Yami's soul in an old man's body!" Trinity said with a laugh. Yugi smiled at the thought. Trinity tossed her hair back and smiled at Yugi.

" Tell me something," he asked. " When you were leaving today, how'd you know my name?"

  


~* Flashback*~

_" I'm sorry your in the middle of this, Yugi."_

  


_~* _End Flashback*~

  


Trinity shrugged and glanced over to the bathroom where Yami was blow-drying his hair, still.

  


" I don't know. Then again there are lots of thing I don't know," she told Yugi quietly. "Yami are you done yet?" 

  


Once Yami appeared from the bathroom and ruffled Yugi's hair. He leaned back and looked at Trinity and Yugi curiously.

  


" Now what do we do?" Yami asked. Yugi cocked his head to the side and thought for a minute.

  


" Why don't we call the others?" he suggested. " I mean, why not introduce them to the _love_ of Yami's extended life, hmm?" Yami blushed crimson red and smacked Yugi upside the head. (A/N: O.O you wouldn't see that one coming) 

  


" Well, I guess we could but how do we explain this?" Yami asked.

  


" How about that we don't?" Trinity asked worriedly. " I mean do they have to know about this? Wh-What good will it do?"

  


Yami and his light looked at her with a surprised look on their faces. Yami's face turned from one of surprise to one of understanding. Yugi looked at Yami and gave him a ' Why ' look. 

  


" I got an idea," Yami said. " How about that when the others are over here, she just goes back to the form of a little kid? No one will know it's her." Relief flooded through Trinity and she smiled at Yami. 

  


_" Thanks ," _she told him in her mind.

  


_" Your welcome,"_ Yami responded flashing her a smile.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


The next day, Yugi had gone to school and had left Yami and Trinity alone in the house.(A/N: It's not what you think!! -_-;;;;) The two had decided to go look around town, and to avoid some of Yugi's friends, Trinity took on the form the little girl Yugi found before. Walking down the road, Yami held her hand and she gave an exasperated sigh. Yami looked down at her.

  


" What?" he asked. She looked on ahead and put on a forced smile. Through her smile she complained.

  


" I feel like a complete jackass," she told him angrily. Yami raised an eyebrow.

  


" Why?"

  


" Because I'm sixteen, and I look like I'm six!! And another thing, I have to hold my boyfriend's hand, and in the eyes of others, it looks like your walking your fucking sister down the street!!" She then calmed down a bit. The day went on and finally they went home where Trinity could change back.

  


" Boy is that better! Being a six-year-old sucks. I hate it when people have to look _down_ to talk to me," she said sitting on the sofa. Yami sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

  


" Oh well. Your stuck like that until you want to go out looking the way you do now," Yami said with a nod. 

  


Yami heard the sound of a door opening and heard other voices than Yugi's. Quickly Trinity and Yami ran into Yugi's room where Trinity quickly changed back to a kid. Knowing that Yugi's friends would come in her took out Trinity's 'homework' which was just a collection of second grade math and spelling. Yami and Yugi had bought a math and spelling book for her, just in case if something like this should happen. Yami took out two pencils and crouched down to meet her eyes. She looked panic stricken and quickly she and Yami went into their routine, which they had practiced.

  


Yugi opened the door and all of his friends came in. All of them said hello to Yami and stopped when they saw the little girl on the bed, with a spelling book on her lap and a pencil in her hand.

  


  


Difinity: Ack!! So sorry for being late!! I said I would put this up on Monday! ARGH!! But I got tired and had a case of writer's block. Then with the release of Mario Sunshine on Tuesday that made it even worse.

  


Yami: Maybe this will teach you not to be playing a Mario game at 3 am!!

  


*Smacks Yami with a mallet*

  


Difinity: *sweatdrop* Liar. Ahahahha, well um, I will have chapter six up by tomorrow. Hopefully...*glances at Mario Sunshine which is right next to the Gamecube*.......

  


Yami: Well she's lost it *can hear Mario yelling in the background* Anyway, plz R&R!!

  


Trinity: Why is she cursing at the T.V?

  


Yami: .........*sweatdrop* O.O;;;;;;;;;


	6. Odd moments

Difinity:...........................

  


Yami: *sigh* she's lost in her own little world, so I'll do everything...-_-;;;;

  


  


Summary: Once developing a plan, Yami and Trinity were left to explore the town while Yugi went to school. Keeping in mind that Trinity had to be in the form of a child while in public, she and Yami quickly went back home. Once hearing that Yugi was home, Trinity quickly changed into a child and went with Yami to Yugi's room where Yugi and his friends found Yami and the mysterious child.....

  


Yami: Difinity does NOT own any Yu-GI-Oh characters so cancel the lawsuit.

  


Trinity: She only owns me!!

  


Difinity: * yelling at the T.V.* No Mario NO!!! MARIO!!

  


Trinity: Did she sleep at all last night?

  


Yami: Beats me. By the time I left yesterday from this fic she was still playing, and when I came back today she was STILL was playing!

  


Trinity:...........O.O;;;;;;;

  


A/N: I'm not THAT insane over Mario Sunshine! I have to let my brother play _sometime_..even if he is older than me...( 5 yrs. Older -_-;;;;) By the way, _Italics_ are used either when somebody's thinking or when the people with Millennium Items are talking to each other telepathically.

  


  


**Chapter 6.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


All eyes turned her way and she squared her jaw. Everyone looked at her with open curiosity and with a bit of confusion. Her hands began to tremble violently and Yami quickly placed his hand over hers. 

  


_" Who are these people?!" _Trinity questioned Yami in her mind.

  


_" These people are Yugi's friends from school,"_ Yami explained.

  


_" ...!!!" _

  


" Hey Yug," Joey asked. " I didn't know you were startin' a daycare center!" Quickly Tea smacked him atop his head.

  


" Joey! Leave her alone. She's just a kid," Tea scolded him quietly. Trinity stiffened at Tea's assessment. Joey rubbed his head and mumbled an apology.

  


" So Yugi who's this?" Ryou asked. He flashed a smile at Trinity who shyly smiled back. Against his will, Yami felt a sharp prang of jealousy. Trinity looked at Yami's expression and rolled her eyes. 

  


_" Oh Yami..."_ she said. 

  


" Oh yeah! She's...uh...my cousin! That's it! She's my little cousin and she gonna be staying with me and grandpa for a while. Heh, her name's Trinity and she really nice!" Yugi explained in a rush. Everyone seemed please with his answer and continued talking. 

  


Tea, Trinity noticed, was staring dreamily at Yami who had gotten up and started talking with the guys. Sensing that someone was watching her, Tea turned to see the evil glare that Trinity was giving her. Trinity shook her head in a manner that Tea felt confused. When Tea began to gaze at Yami,again, Trinity got up and took his hand.

  


" Come on Yami," she said in the six-year-old voice that she had at that moment. " Let's go outside. I wanna show you something," She pulled him up so easily that everyone stared at her. Luckily Tristan, Joey and Ryou began to joke around.

  


" Yeah, Yami. Go wit your _girlfriend_!" Joey and the other guys, except Yugi and Yami, had a good chuckle but unfortunately they noticed Yugi slap his forehead with the palm of his hand and Yami and Trinity turn crimson red. Confusion replaced their smiles.

  


" What? What did I say?" Joey looked at Yami, Trinity and Yugi. All of them exchanged glances and Trinity bit her bottom lip. For a few seconds, the silence was unbearable. Finally, Yami cleared his throat and Ryou started a conversation with the guys. He sent an understanding glance at Trinity who gave him a grateful look. He winked and she blushed slightly. Finally the moment passed without comment and Trinity dragged Yami out of the room. Tea got up as if she was going to follow Yami where ever he went.

  


Envious, Trinity shot Tea a murderous glance and sent a message to Tea's mind, using her powers.

  


_" Hands off bitch. He's mine," _Trinity told Tea. Tea's eyes widened and then she narrowed her eyes. Trinity walked out of the room, and shortly after she left, Tea followed.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Yami I don't like the way she looks at you," Trinity confessed to Yami outside. The sat on the porch steps and Trinity was clearly upset. 

  


" You have nothing to be jealous about," Yami assured her. " She's just a friend, nothing more. Don't worry." He touched her cheek. 

Unaware of their surroundings, they didn't see Tea spying on them from behind some bushes. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the two together.

  


" Stupid little whore," Tea whispered to herself. " Thinks she can get her fucking little hands on _my_ Yami! She's gonna find out the hard way.."

  


" Still...," Trinity told Yami.

  


" Oh yeah? What about Ryou? I saw how he looked at you. I saw how you looked at him. Don't even tell me you weren't the tiniest bit attracted to him." Yami shot back.

  


Trinity blushed a shade of light pink and looked at him with hurt eyes.

  


" Fine. I admit it. I was attracted to him. But I wouldn't leave you, Yami," Trinity said sincerely.

  


" What are they talking about?" Tea was obviously confused. Her eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw what happened next. " Oh my GOD!!!" she whispered frantically. She quickly ran from the bushes and darted to the house.

  


What she saw, was Yami kissing Trinity on the lips, in the form of a child.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


Difinity: YAY! I'm alive! Well Mario didn't absorb me as much as I thought it would. ^___^ So how do you like it? A little short I know, but I'm currently helping my cousin start his own account here.

  


Wilber(my cousin): Yeah! I need her to help me!

  


Difinity: WILBER what are you doing here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *sweatdrop* ahahahahahahahahahahahaha.....uh...Yami..help?

  


Yami:...........O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

  


Difinity: Whaaaaa..........thanks a lot! * Smacks Yami in the head with a mallet*

  


Yami:.........;;;; Ow WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?

  


Difinity: Awww...your so cute when your mad!! *Huggles Yami*

  


Yami: Can't breathe......

  


Wilber: Oh well, I'm new to this but plz r&r her story!!!......I think Yami might need medical attention.

  


Yami: Can breathe...* turning blue*.........

  


Difinity: * Still squeezing Yami*

  


A/N: Also, check out my guest appearance in my cousin's Zelda comedy fic, FEAR based on the MTV show...FEAR!! Mwhahahahahahahah!!! The fun's about to begin! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!! ( the name of the fic will be...(duh) F.E.A.R)

  


My cousin: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	7. Confrontations

Difinity: ^____^

  


Summary: Yugi's friends met the mysterious Trinity and at first sight, Trinity didn't like the way Tea looked at Yami. Feeling upset and hurt, Trinity took Yami by the hand and led him outside. Yami claiming to Trinity that she looked as if she was attracted to Ryou, knew how upset she felt. Trinity reassured Yami that she would not leave him. Tea, hidden in the bushes hears their conversation and witnesses Yami kissing Trinity, while she is still in the form of a child....

  


Trinity: Difinity does NOT own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Character in this fic! Other than me! 

  


Difinity: Uh, where's Yami?

  


Trinity: Last time I saw him, he was trying to send Tea into the Shadow Relm for eavesdropping. O.O;;;;

  


Difinity: ( Mr. Burns impersonation from The Simpsons) Excellent. * puts hands together*

  


  


**Chapter 7.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Huh?" Trinity said, once she broke the kiss. She looked around. She could have sworn she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned to see Yami staring at her.

  


" What?" she asked in confusion. Yami's expression turned soft, then he snapped out of his trance and began to blush. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

  


" Nothing Trinity," Yami said. Trinity felt a bit sad inside. She knew Yami cared deeply for her, but she just didn't know is he was in love. Due to the fact that she was in love with him.

  


" By the look on your face, I could've sworn you were in love," Trinity joked, hoping that Yami would tell her those three words she longed to hear. Yami stared at her with sincere eyes and began to blush furiously, hoping she would know, because deep inside his heart, he knew she was right...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


The next few days were a bit tough, but they came and went. Everyday, Yugi would go to school, Yami and Trinity would spend most of the day together, unless, they got annoyed with each other, which happened once or twice, not too often thought. Yugi's friends came, but Tea seemed to be acting odd. She avoided Yami, which was most unlike herself. She usually drooled on the ground he walked on, according to Joey, yet she seemed disgusted with him. This suited Trinity just fine. No one to get in the way. 

  


Yami would get angry, due to the fact that he was the jealous type. Trinity would talk to Ryou, just as a friend, but Yami would blow his top. But, she always reassured him that there was nothing between herself and Ryou.

  


" You worry too much, Yami," she told him. " Listen, your my guy. And you'll always be my guy." With that she kissed his cheek, and he seemed genuinely happy.

  


During school one day, Yugi sat at a table during lunch. Tristan and Joey were playing basketball, and Ryou was in the nurses office because of a bloody nose he got when he accidentally looked to his side, and the person next to him had opened their locker door in a rush, hitting him in the face.

  


Tea walked over to Yugi with her lunch tray. She thought that maybe she should tell him about what she saw. 

  


_"Yami kissing a 10 year old!!"_ she yelled in disgust in her mind.

  


She sat across from Yugi and smiled.

  


" Hey Tea," he said, smiling his friendly smile. She smiled, and then bit her bottom lip.

  


" Um, Yugi?" she asked. " Can I ask you something?"

  


" Sure," Yugi replied.

  


"...Trinity's your cousin right?" Tea asked Yugi. He nodded, knowing she really wasn't. Tea continued. " Well...I don't know how to say this, but...your cousin's a dirty little whore!" 

  


Yugi looked at her with shock. He shook his head and looked at her again. Her eyes seemed to be filled with frustration. She blushed and looked at her lunch tray.

  


" What?!" Yugi half yelled, obviously mad. " Why would you say such a thing? She's just a little kid!"

  


" Little kid my ass! Listen Yugi, I'll level with you. Just don't tell Yami," she took a deep breath. " I was eavesdropping on him and Trinity when they left your room the other day. They were talking and she was babbling about some shit. You know, she doesn't like the way I look at Yami. Or maybe she's just jealous because I can have him and she can't, on account of her being a kid. But whatever the reason, what Yami did to 'comfort' her, isn't normal."

  


" What do you mean?"

  


" ..............He was making out with her!" she told him angrily. Yugi's eyes went wide and he looked around frantically.

  


_" Damn it! She must've understood! But how can I explain that Trinity is Yami GIRLFRIEND?!?!" _he thought. Tea looked at him with a confused yet, angry face.

  


" Yugi! What are you going to do!" she scowled at him. " That's just gross! I'm telling the others!" She got up, but Yugi quickly grabbed her arm. Tea was shocked to feel that Yugi had a _very_ strong grip on her. He looked at her with a deadly look on his face.

  


" Don't," he commanded. " I handle this. Don't go poking your nose in someone else's business." He then let go. " I'm sorry Tea. I didn't mean to get mad, it's just...Yami's going through a tough time right now, and I can't tell my Yami that he's a pervert." 

  


Tea smiled sympathetically. _" That's still not reason enough," _she growled in her thoughts.

She nodded and walk briskly away.

  


" That little witch isn't going to get away with messing up my Yami," she vowed under her breath. " Let's see where Yami will be when she's in trouble." And already, she began to form a plan.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


" Yami she saw you!" Yugi confessed to his dark that night, when he came home from Joey's house where he had gone after school. The sun had set and the stars twinkled in the sky.

  


" Saw me do what, Aibou?" Yami questioned. Yugi gave him a bored glance.

  


" She saw you kissing Trinity the other day. When both of you were outside. She was eavesdropping!" Yugi poured out everything he knew. It was unlike him to go against his friend's when they confided in him. But this was just ridiculous! How could Tea think that?

  


" WHAT?!" Yami exclaimed. " How dare she!! Why I outta-" But he was cut of but his aibou.

  


" Hold on there Yami! She...she thinks your a pervert. You know..." Yugi trailed off.

  


Yami jumped for a minute, and he blushed madly. He shook his head. 

  


" She's obviously got the wrong impression," Yami told his aibou.

  


" Another thing, I know for a fact, she's not very fond of Trinity. She hates her or something. And the reason why is because Trinity can grab your attention and Tea can't," Yuig said.

  


" Of course Trinity can grab my attention! She's my girlfriend! I love her to death!" Yami half-yelled.

  


" Well have you ever told Trinity that you loved her? Or have you just assumed that she knows? Believe me Yami, she thinks you just _like_ her a lot. She's never heard you say it," Yugi told Yami the harsh truth. It was true. He never once told Trinity that her loved her. And still he knew in his heart that he did. Sure they kissed, they've made out, hugged. But he never hinted to her that she was so much more to him than a girlfriend. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He _loved_ her very much. But he never told her.

  


" By the way? Where is she?" Yugi looked around and noticed that Trinity wasn't home.

  


" She went to go get some groceries since she was bored and...wait! That was over an hour ago!" Yami exclaimed with worry. " Where could she be?"

  


" Let's go look for her! She can't have gotten far!" Yami and his aibou quickly darted out of the house, in search of Trinity.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Trinity walked down the street, in the form of a child, carrying a bag of groceries. She hummed happily to herself, when a sudden shove interrupted her. She was tossed hard into an ally. Knowing it was dark, she couldn't make out the figure that was approaching her. A tall figure spoke from the shadows.

  


" Tell me!" the voice commanded. " What do you want with my Yami?!" Trinity was surprised.

  


" _Your _Yami? What the fuck are you talking about!?" Trinity yelled back. The lunged at her from the dark and forced Trinity against a brick wall.

  


" You know very well what I'm talking about bitch!" the person screamed.

  


" T-Tea?!" Trinity yelled in disbelief. " What the-?!" She was stopped by a hard punch against her face.

  


" Don't fuck with me bitch! Don't fuck with ME!!" she raged again. Trinity pushed her off, and against her will, she used her Millennium Crest and turned into her real form. She lunged at Tea and punched her hard. Once Tea was on the ground, both girl were gasping for breath. Tea's eyes widened as she saw the person who punched her. 

  


" Where's that little psychotic bitch?!" Tea questioned the older girl.

  


" It's me Tea. It Trinity," Trinity said, knowing that the truth has been revealed.

  


" Liar," Tea accused the girl.

  


" I'm not lying. Look at me."

  


Tea looked at the girl. She resembled Trinity in a shocking manner. Her eyes are what made it truth. Tea had never seen anyone with such radiant green eyes. Trinity had eyes just like that. And the Millennium Crest this girl had on. Trinity had it too.

  


After realizing this girl was not lying. Tea stood up, terrified.

  


" .........Who are you?" Tea asked out loud.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Difinity: ^______^ Chapter 7 is done! So what do you think?

  


Yami: It was good. Nice touch at the end.

  


Difinity: *squeals at Yami's compliment and huggles him*

  


Yami: I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut.

  


Difinity: * still hugging Yami.* R&R plz! Thanks~! XD


	8. Moments of Truth

Difinity: Hiyaz! ^_^

  


Summary: Tea had confessed to Yugi about what she had seen the other day, and she was obviously very mad. Yugi, who was shocked, told Yami the information he had gotten as soon as he came home. Yami then was horribly embarrassed. Yugi all at once, noticed that Trinity was NOT home. With worry, Yami and his aibou went out to look for her. Trinity was walking home from the grocery store when a violent attack from Tea interrupted her. Against her will, Trinity used her Millennium Crest, revealing her true self. Tea gazed in horror at the teenage girl, she thought was a kid...

  


Difinity: * sigh* Because of school, my updates will be coming in slower. I'm so sorry! But it's very hard for me to do both, and considering I still have to set up my website, and that's taking a very long time as well.

  


Trinity: Awww...I wish you could update more often. I wanna kiss Yami again!

  


Difinity: You will. Heh heh..O.- uh...where's Yami again?

  


Yami: *from faraway* MIND CRUSH!!!!!

  


Trinity and Difinity: O.O;;;;;;;;;;; ( I guess you can figure out what happened..heh heh..)

  


Difinity: Wow. Again, if your a Tea fan, I'm sorry! Plz don't hate me! I just don't like her. I won't be bashing her ALL the time. Tea will come around in this fic. I promise. ^-^

  


  


**Chapter 8.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


" .............." Trinity opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She looked around nervously, trying to hide the tears that pooled in her eyes.

  


" Who are you?" Tea asked again, angrily. She stood and Trinity avoided looking her in the eyes. Trinity clutched her Millennium Crest tightly. Tea came up and shoved her shoulder. Trinity skidded backwards a little and looked at Tea with anger in her eyes. Tea noticed that Trinity's eyes shimmered brightly, making her tears look like bright diamonds.

  


" Don't Tea," Trinity warned. " It's not my fault."

  


" Not your fault?!" Tea asked incredulously. " How can't it be your fault?! Look at what you've done to Yami! Who are you? And what do you want with him?! If you hurt him-"

  


" Do you think that's what I'm doing? Do you think that's what I want? To hurt Yami?" Trinity interrupted Tea. " You're wrong Tea. I would _never_ hurt Yami. I-I love him..."

  


Tea glared at Trinity. How could she love Yami? She didn't even know him. She was just a liar. Trinity could not be trusted.

  


" Then how do you know him? Huh?" Tea questioned Trinity.

  


" I can't tell you. If I tell you...I'll be in danger," Trinity said, her eyes still filled with tears, growing serious.

  


".......Still," Tea said, hearing the fear in Trinity's voice. " T-Tell me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want to." She finished sincerely. Surely whatever was happening, wasn't Trinity's fault. Trinity's head hung low, and her shoulders began to shake violently. Tea saw tears falling to the ground. Suddenly, Trinity fell to her knees, holding her head, crying hysterically.

  


Shocked and not knowing what to do, Tea quickly walked over to Trinity, but before she could do anything a voice cut through the darkness.

  


" Trinity!!" Yami's voice called out. Yami quickly ran over to the crying girl and enveloped her in his arms. Tea watched the scene with a heavy heart. Surely, Yami did everything he could to try to calm her down. Yugi then arrived, stopping right next to Tea. Yami glared at Tea with furious eyes.

  


" What did you do?!" he yelled at a shocked Tea. " What did you do to her Tea?!"

  


" I-I.." Tea stuttered. She knew she couldn't get out of this one. Trinity was an angel compared to Tea. And she knew that no one would believe her.

  


" I should've known. That does it!" Yami lifted his hand, knowing what must be done. Tea gasped.

  


" Yami don't!!" Yugi cried out to his dark.

  


" MIND CRUSH!!!"

  


A large flash of light went off and time seemed to stand still. When they could see, all gasped....

  


  


Difinity: Wee hee!! Cliffhanger!!!

  


Yami&Trinity: NO!!!!!!!!!

  


Difinity: Yeah well, I guess you gotta wait to find out. ^-^

  


Trinity: No damn fair.

  


Difinity: H-ey! Remember! YOU'RE my fan made character!! I can erase you forever if I eat a few pixy-stix. After that I don't remember anything. Usually. O.o;;;;

  


Trinity: Okay....

  


Difinity: Waha!! Well, I got an idea yesterday! Plz keep on the look out for my Seto/Tea fic that will be coming out as soon as I get some good ideas!! Feel free to give ideas! I'm open to all suggestions!! 

  


Yami: I thought you didn't like Anzu-chan.

  


Trinity:.....* _EXTREMELY PISSED_* Anzu-chan?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I outta send YOU to the Shadow Realm!! * starts chasing him, as he runs for his life*

  


Difinity: * sweatdrop* Okay....O.o;;;;;; Yeah I know. I only like Tea when she's paired up with Seto.

  


Seto: Eh?

  


Difinity: How'd you get in here?

  


Seto: * shruggs*

  


Difinity: ehhhhh.......how bizzare....oh well, as always-

  


Yugi: Plz R&R!!! * eating a cookie*

  


Difinity: O.O The KAWAII little guy!!!! * squeals and glomps Yugi*

  


Seto: At least that doesn't happen to me.

  


*A stampeed of rabid Seto-fangirls chase after him*

  


Seto: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *is glomped by fangirls*

  


  


  


  



	9. Trinity Revealed

Difinity: :P

  


Summary: Trinity had just been attacked by Tea, and had then shown her true self. Tea, who was obviously confused, asked Trinity who she was. Trinity unexpectedly burst into tears, and Tea was unsure of what to do. Yami and Yugi then arrived, and Yami hurled his anger out on Tea. Overreacting, Yami then used Mind Crush on Tea, and a bright light blinded the sight. Finally, the light cleared....

  


Difinity: Sorry for a late update, but school's getting worse, and I've just been dying for this weekend. ^-^ I wanna watch the Yu-Gi-Oh episode, when Yugi had to duel Joey. Yes, I'm stuck watching the damn dubbed episodes, so I really far behind....

  


Yami: How incredibly sad....Tsk tsk.

  


Difinity: :(

  


Yami: N-no! I mean! Aw man! Don't cry!!!

  


Trinity: *sigh* -_-;;;;;;

  


  


**Chapter 9......**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


  


The light cleared and they all stood in shock. Tea had shielded her head with her arms, and was trembling violently. Yami stood wide-eyed. Yugi gave a gasp, and covered his mouth his his hands.

  


Trinity stood with her arms outstretched, in front of Tea. Her arms fell to her side, and she quickly fell to the ground. Yami was not quick enough to catch her, and her body made a crackling sound when she hit the floor. 

  


" Trinity!!!" Yami cried out. Her ran to her, and gathered her in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes, once radiant and bright, were a very weak, light, grayish-green. She looked tired.

  


" I'm okay, Yami......," she said with difficulty. " I'm......just..a little worn out right now.." She winced in pain, and Yami brushed strands of hair from her face. His eyes stung and tears began to blur his vision.

  


"..Trinity," he said with difficulty. " I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for this to happen..." She gave him a weak smile.

  


" I'll be fine, Yami-kun..," Trinity gave him a weak, loving glance. Gathering her strength, she pressed her lips against his lightly. She smiled at him again, and quietly went to sleep. Yami's eyes went wide, and he blushed furiously.

  


" Yami-_kun_?" he asked himself, so quietly, it was barely a whisper.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


" So honestly, what's going on here?" Tea questioned Yugi when they arrived in the park that same night. Yami sat with Trinity, who was asleep. Yami had his arms wrapped around her, and he lightly kissed her forehead. Yugi glanced at the couple before he began.

  


" Trinity is Yami's girlfriend," Yugi confessed. " And I mean _serious_ girlfriend. The both seem to LOVE each other, but they just can't seem to tell each other that." Yugi sighed as he leaned back on the park bench he sat on. Tea looked at him, then at Yami, who now, was talking quietly to Trinity, who had just woken up.

  


" Oh....I see," Tea said quietly, her disappointment showing. Yugi looked crestfallen when he heard her tone of voice. Knowing well about Tea's strong feelings for Yami, he couldn't help but feel a bit saddened and jealous.

  


Trinity said something to Yami, and walked over to Tea. Trinity's eyes filled with concern and she bit her bottom lip.

  


" Are you all right?" she asked Tea.

  


" Why would you care?" Tea shot back coldly. Trinity took a step forward, her eyes filled with anguish.

  


" Because Yami could've seriously hurt you. These are the thanks I get for saving your life?" Trinity shot back at Tea, Tea's eyes widened, then narrowed as she looked at the floor.

  


" Thanks, but no thanks," Tea mumbled.

  


" I never wanted us to start out as enemies, Tea. I wanted to be your friend," Trinity confessed quietly. " I know about your feelings for Yami, and I know that can get in the way. But it would just be easier to put them aside. It would help all of us." Trinity gestured at Yami and Yugi. Trinity and Yami exchanged glances, and Tea saw how very in love they really were. And being the person that she was, she could be mad at Trinity because she claimed Yami's heart first.

  


Tea stood and outstretched her hand to Trinity who's face broke out in a grin.

  


" I'm willing to be your friend if we forget about Yami for once," Trinity said with a laugh.

  


Tea laughed as she heard Yami complain. The two girls clasped hands, and Trinity, with a smile on her face, shook Tea's hand.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


The days went by, nothing more. Trinity finally decided to tell the others, that she was really Yami's girlfriend, and not a 10 year-old kid. Yugi decided to invite them all over to his house after school.

  


Trinity sat nervously on the sofa as she waited for Yugi and his friends to arrive. Yami, who was extremely calm, tried to comfort her.

  


" What are you so worried about, Trinity?" he asked his nervous girlfriend. She gave him a death glare. " Okay...my bad!" He waved his hands in front of his face. Just then, the sound of the doorknob interrupted them, and Trinity held her breath.

  


The sounds of their voices echoed through the hall.

  


" Hey guys, there's somebody I want you to meet," Yugi said as they walking into the living room.

  


" Well who c-" Joey suddenly stopped as his eyes wandered over to Trinity. His jaw dropped, and Tristan did the same.

  


" You _dog_," Tristan said while walking over to Yami, who had stood up. Tristan slapped Yami's back, almost knocking him over. " No wonder you've been so busy lately! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

  


Joey came by, almost drooling over Trinity. She eyed him nervously, while his tongue hung outside if his mouth.

  


" Where'd you get an angel like dat?" Joey asked. His question made Trinity blush. Yami looked at his girlfriend proudly. He then walked over and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood by his side. He wrapped his arm around her small waist, and beamed at the others.

  


" You guys," Yami told everyone. " This, is Trinity." The room suddenly fell silent, and Joey looked at him with a confused look on his face.

  


" But ain't Trinity dat little kid you guys brought over the other day?" Joey asked. Trinity took a deep breath and began to explain.

  


" You see, I have a Millennium Item too," she pulled her crest from the inside of her turtle neck sweater. The sun hit the golden medallion, and it shimmered brightly. Joey and Tristan nodded. " So, whenever I use it, I take on the form of a little kid. You know, the way you saw me the other day." Joey and Tristan nodded in understanding.

  


They then heard repeated knocking on the front door.

  


" I'll get it," Yugi volunteered. He then walked out of the room.

  


" So, what you're saying is that every time you u-" Tristan was then interrupted by Yugi's harsh cry.

  


" Ryou?!" Everyone immediately ran over to the door way, where Ryou was on his knees. His shirt was torn, his lip was bleeding and he has a swollen black eye. His hair was messed up, there were scrape marks all over his legs,arms, and cheeks. Tears were streaming down his frightened face.

  


Yugi and Joey helped him stand up and carried him to a sofa, where Ryou sat, his face buried in his hands.

  


" Ryou what happened?" Yami questioned him. Ryou looked up.

  


" Bakura's been released," Ryou informed them. They all gasped, and shadows covered Yami's frighten face.

  


" But how?! I banished him to the Shadow Realm! How could he return?"

  


" H-he used a new dark magic," Ryou sobbed. " Once he was out, he came home and attacked me. H-he told me he sensed a new Millennium Item, and wanted to know where to find it. I told him I didn't know.." Ryou's voice broke. Joey and Tristan were by his side.

  


" It's okay buddy," Joey comforted him. " But tell us, where is he now?"

  


Ryou shook his head. " I-I don't know where he is. When I told him I didn't know, he beat me up and took off. God knows what he's doing now..."

  


" So? He doesn't know where any other Millennium Items are, how can he find them?" Tea asked.

  


" He will find them," Yami said, with a tremor in his voice. " If I know Bakura, he'll do anything to find the items. Anything."

  


Ryou took hold of Trinity's hands. Her eyes went wide with fright. Ryou looked at her with terrified eyes.

  


" He knows, Trinity," Ryou to her. " And he's coming after you."

  


  


  


  


  


Difinity: I'm really sorry for the late update, but damn school hasn't let me finish this chapter! But I'll post up chapter 10 as soon as I can. I promise.

  


Yami: Like that's gonna happen.

  


Difinity: Shut up crybaby.

  


Yami: CRYBABY?!?! I've never once cried!!

  


Difinity: Yes you did. I just saw that episode when you duel Joey to see who would fight Pegasus. Then, when you knew Joey couldn't win, you told him he played an honorable duel, and you closed your damn eyes and all these tears come running down you extremely gorgeous face. ^-^

  


Yami: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

  


Difinity: hee hee! Plz read+review~~!!!!!! XD

  


  


  



	10. Protection

Difinity: I've gotta update more often!!

  


Summary: Once in the park, Yugi explains to Tea that Trinity is in fact, Yami's girlfriend. Trinity and Tea then decide to put their feelings for Yami aside, so that they can become friends. Trinity then decides to reveal her secret to the others. After school the next day, Yugi brings home Joey and Tristan. Trinity then explains to them the situation that is going on. A knock interrupts them, and Ryou comes in, bruised, hurt and terrified after he was attacked by his yami, Bakura, who had escaped from the Shadow Realm. Ryou then confesses that Bakura knows that there is a new Millennium Item, and that his next target will in fact be Trinity...

  


Difinity: YAMI!!!!!

  


Trinity: He's not coming out.

  


Difinity: Eh?

  


Trinity: Well......um.....it's the whole crying thing.

  


Difinity: O.O

  


Trinity: -_-;;; Yeah, so...he'll be gone for a while...but I got the next best thing!

  


Difinity: ?

  


Trinity: YUGI!!!!!

  


Yugi: What am I doing here?!

  


Difinity: * screams and glomps Yugi*

  


Yugi: * trying to breathe* I can see why I'm here.......

  


Trinity: * sigh* I'll go get the jaws of life...

  


  


  


**Chapter 10.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


" What are you talking about Ryou?" Yami questioned Ryou angrily. " How does he know that Trinity has the 8th Millennium Item?" Ryou shook his head sadly.

  


" I don't know!" Ryou cried helplessly. " If I knew I would tell you! But I don't know how!" Yugi stepped between the two. He put his hand up towards Yami.

" Please Yami," Yugi asked solemnly. " Ryou doesn't need this."

  


" But Aibou-"

  


Yugi turned pleading eyes to his dark. Yugi's eyes filled with concern for Ryou. Yami, reading his light's expression, backed down. Yugi put his arm around Ryou and gave him a small smile. Ryou bit his bottom lip.

  


" I'm sorry," he said. Trinity spoke up.

  


" No Ryou," she walked over and crouched in front of him. " It's not your fault. It can't be your fault. If Bakura wants to come after me so be it. Don't blame yourself for his mistakes, or his choices." She patted his cheek, and he wiped the tears that were trickling down his face. " Don't worry. He's not the only one who can use Shadow Powers. And I'm not talking about Yami." She grinned.

  


" Y-you can use Shadow Powers too, Trinity?" Ryou asked. Trinity poked his nose playfully.

  


" Let's just say he's not the only one with a little dark flame inside," Trinity winked at Ryou, which caused him to smile.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


During the rest of the week, the gang kept a close eye on Trinity as well as Ryou. Both were obviously in danger. Joey and Tristan would check on Ryou at home, just in case if Bakura attacked him again, and Tea, Yugi and Yami hung around Trinity whenever they could.

  


" Stop it you guys," Trinity commanded to Tea and Yugi one day. Trinity was reading a magazine, but she could feel Tea and Yugi's eyes staring at her. Yugi leaned on the wall by the door, and Tea sat on the couch opposite the sofa Trinity sat on.

  


Tea and Yugi looked her way. " Stop what?" Tea asked.

  


" Stop staring at me! You guys are acting as if you look away for one second, I'm gonna disappear!" Trinity put down her magazine. " I know you guys have good intentions, but this is ridiculous! You guys are on me and Ryou 24 hours a day! Give it a rest!" 

  


Tea bit her bottom lip.

  


" But Trinity, you know how protective Yami is," Yugi said from the doorway. " He'd kill me and Tea if we were to leave you alone."

  


" But I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself!" Yugi's raised his eyebrows.

  


" Really..?" Yugi said. " What about that time when you being kidnapped in the park?" Trinity blushed. " Or that time Tea attacked you?" 

  


Tea cocked her head to the side. " But she did handle herself pretty well that night," Tea offered. 

  


Trinity folded her arms over her chest and huffed. As true as it may seem, she did know how to take care of herself. She wasn't helpless. And she certainly wasn't a push over. This was just ridiculous, having her friends watch over her as if she was going to disappear at any moment. Sure, their intentions were good, but they were just paranoid. Bakura was no where to be found. He was out looking for her, and still, he hadn't found her. She could handle him. She wasn't a coward. Trinity sighed and she picked up her magazine again. All she could do was wish that this nightmare would be over soon.

  


All she could do is wish, and hope.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" You haven't found him?" Yugi asked his dark that night. Trinity had gone to bed, and now, in the late hours of the night, Yami sat with his hikari outside in the dark. Fireflies buzzed about, making it seem as if the stars had come down from the sky and were floating about. Yami leaned back on a pole by the doorway. His light looked up at him. Yami shook his head solemnly.

  


" No. I've looked everywhere in town. I haven't asked anyone, because that might put Ryou in danger," Yami looked as if he were deep in thought. " One thing that troubles me, is how did he manage to escape the Shadow Realm? I placed a powerful seal on the entrance. How could he break it?"

  


Yugi shuddered at the thought of being in the Shadow Realm. It's cold surroundings could crush the strongest man's hope of ever getting out. All that negative power, could crush the purist soul in minutes. Lost, evil souls roamed, looking for unsuspecting pure souls to attack and destroy. After, the pure person would be a desolate lifeless being, with no past or future.

  


" I-I don't know," Yugi said quietly. " You know, where getting on Trinity's nerves. She yelled at me and Tea today. She wants to be left alone Yami."

  


Yami looked at his hikari with confused eyes. Yugi raised his eyebrows, and Yami nodded in understanding. Yami folded his arms over his chest. He looked up at the night sky.

  


" She'll be okay Yami," Yami heard his aibou say quietly. " She's not a pushover you know." Yugi smiled brightly through the darkness. 

  


" Where would I be without you Aibou," Yami returned his light's smile.

  


  


  


  


Difinity: Chapter 10 is FINALLY done, and I'l post up chpt. 11 ASAP. But I'm gonna go play Animal Crossing right now.

  


Yami: Oh great. Another video game. Next week it'll be Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet.

  


Difinity: Damn straight.

  


Trinity: --;;;;

  


Yami: --;;;;

  


Difinity: r&r plz~!! ^-^

  


  


  


  



	11. Nightmares

Difinity: ^-^ I have a bit of free time right now, so I might as well post up chappy 11.

  


Summary: Ryou could not explain how Bakura had gotten out of the Shadow Realm, especially after Yami placed a powerful seal on the only way in or out. Taking every precaution, the gang decided to keep a close eye on both Ryou and Trinity, in case Bakura were to be found. Trinity had had enough and yelled at Tea and Yugi for taking care of her and never leaving her alone. Later that night, Yugi explained to his dark how hard Trinity was taking it. Yami wanted Bakura to be found before Trinity could be able to resume normal activities without someone with her. Yami understood her feelings and he and his aibou sat outside in the dark, with only the moonlight to guide them...

  


Difinity: Lemme see......what to write...?

  


Yami: --;;;

  


Difinity: ^-^;;;;;;

  


Yugi: Can we just get on with the story?

  


Difinity: . Okay!

  


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, even though I dream I do.

  


  


**Chapter 11.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


After his talk with his Aibou, Yami quietly walked into Trinity's room. The lamp by her bedside was on, and she slept soundly. He soundlessly walked over to her bedside. He crouched down and gazed at her beautiful features. Her eyes were shut, her thick eyelashes decorated her eyes. Her rosy lips were shut, only opening whenever she breathed through her mouth. Bangs of her hair lay softly on her cheeks. Yami reached over and brushed the strands of hair away from her lovely face. Her eyelids fluttered, but she did not wake. Yami stroked her cheek, her skin was silky soft. So smooth, like a rose petal.

  


Yami looked at his Trinity adoringly. After so much time, his love for her only grew stronger. He hoped that this time, Trinity could be with him forever. He loved her so very much, and now, she needed him. He would protect her. No matter what the cost. Yami leaned in and gently kissed Trinity's cheek. 

  


" I love you...," Yami whispered to her. He stroked her cheek and she continued sleeping. Yami was so focused on Trinity, he was completely unaware that his little hikari was behind the door, peeking in. Yugi smiled.

  


" I knew you did, Yami," Yugi whispered so very softly that his words were swept away by his warm, feather soft breath.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Ryou stirred in his sleep. His dream deepened. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he turned, Bakura was right there, waiting for him. Bakura's cold, heartless eyes burned holes into Ryou's. Ryou turned, only to find Bakura holding Trinity's lifeless body. Ryou gasped and Bakura laughed. Shadow's came from the walls, and began to devour what ever pure thoughts or feelings Ryou had left. He felt as if there was a fire in his heart, and as if his very soul were being torn to little pieces. Bakura then came after him, with a large blade in his hand...

  


" No!!" Ryou screamed as he sat up. He looked frantically around his room for any sign of Bakura. There was nothing. Sweat poured down his neck and trickled form his forehead. He trembled. He moaned out, and wished that this horrible feeling would go away. But it wouldn't. He could feel it. It was like an ice cold, heavy stone, sitting on the bottom of his stomach.

  


His room was silent, and he clutched his bedcovers. His face broke out in worry. His breath came out in little gasps. When would he stop having these nightmares? Would they haunt him as long as he was connected to Bakura? He shook his head. Ryou got up, and walked quickly to the bathroom. There, he turned on the sink's faucet and splashed cold water onto his face. Ryou looked at his reflection. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the bruise on his lip from the attack was slowly going away. He looked horrible. Bakura was responsible for this. How could he be so heartless? Especially to his own aibou?

  


Ryou turned off the light in the bathroom and walked back over to his bed. Suddenly, he wasn't sleepy anymore. Knowing there was only one person he could talk to, he picked up his phone, and dialed the number to Yugi's house.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


_Ring! Ring! _

  


Yugi's phone rang. Yugi and Yami were now sleeping and the house was silent. Ryou bit his bottom lip. He doubted anyone would answer. Finally, he heard someone pick up.

  


" Hello?" a weary voice asked.

  


" Trinity?" Ryou asked, surprised.

  


" Ryou? W-What's going on? It's 2 o'clock in the morning. Are you okay?" Trinity asked sleepily. She heard Ryou sigh. " Ryou?"

  


Ryou's face turned to one of sorrow. " It's just....I've been having these weird dreams about Bakura," Ryou confessed. Trinity heard a tremor in his voice. She licked her lips nervously. " I-I can't stop having them."

  


Trinity's heart felt heavy. 

  


" Don't worry Ryou, they're just dreams," Trinity consoled him. Ryou sniffed.

  


" But what if they aren't? They're so real. I keep seeing Bakura coming at me with a knife. I keep seeing him in the Shadow Realm. I keep seeing-" Ryou stopped.

  


" You keep seeing what? Ryou?" Trinity asked with worry. She heard Ryou take a deep breath.

  


" I- I keep seeing you," Ryou confessed. " But you're dead."

  


Trinity's breath caught in her throat, and she felt as if an ice cold hand gripped her heart. She remained silent, as she felt the color drain from her face. Her hands trembled. She heard Ryou repeat her name over the phone. She quickly snapped out of her trance.

  


" Are you okay?" Ryou asked wearily. Trinity nodded.

  


" I-I'm fine," she reassured him. They quickly said their good-byes, and Trinity hung up. Silently, she went back to her room, and lay down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, and she suddenly felt very cold. She reached for her bedcovers, but despite the fact that she wrapped the covers around her, she still wasn't warm. Her teeth chattered. A dark figure came from below, and Trinity quickly scooted to the edge of the bed. Suddenly, it was gone. 

  


Trinity trembled, and she crawled towards the edge of the bed, and fearfully looked down. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened. On the floor, was the burned imprint of the Millennium Ring.

  


  


  


  


Difinity: *sniff* 

  


Yami: Oh no.....not again...!!

  


Trinity: No she's not CRYING!!

  


Yami: Then what is it?

  


Difinity: I * sniff* h-have * sniff sniff sniff*

  


Trinity: She's got a cold.

  


Yami: Oh....

Difinity: *sneezes* *sniff* Sorry...

  


Trinity: Why don't you got to bed, hmm? ^-^

  


Difinity: Okay...--;;;;;; *sneeze* *sniff* *sneeze* *sniff* * cough cough*

  


Yami: O.o

  


Trinity: Yeah well, she can sneeze up to 7 times in a row without stopping when she has a cold!!

  


Yami: O.O ;;;;;;;;;;;;;; So I guess we'll have to be in charge for a while huh?

  


Trinity: Yeah...

  


From faraway: * sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, sneeze* Sorry!

  


Trinity: -_-;;;;; Oh well, as always, plz read+review!!

  


Yami: Just so you know, in real life Difinity DOES indeed have a cold. So she'll be out for a while. And the sneezing 7 times in a row...is unfortunately true. O.O;;;

  


Difinity: I need a cough drop...* sneeze cough*


	12. Stress

Yami: Well, let's recap the previous events.

  


Summary: After his talk with his Aibou, Yami walked into Trinity's room where he gazed at her lovingly. He kissed her and gently whispered " I love you" to her. Yami was completely unaware that Yugi was watching. But later that night, Ryou's mind was invaded with visions of Bakura and a dead Trinity. Feel horrified, Ryou called Yugi's house, and Trinity answered. Ryou confessed to her about his dreams, and his visions of her being dead. Trinity stood there, stupefied. They hung up and Trinity quickly went to her room. There she saw a shadowy figure arise from the floor. It quickly vanished. Trinity peered down at the floor from where it came from. To her horror, on the floor she found the burned imprint of the Millennium Ring...

  


Yami: Is Difinity still sick?

  


Trinity: Well, kind of. She's doing a whole lot better but...

  


Difinity: *sneeze*

  


Yami: --;;;;

  


Trinity: Oh well, she'll be okay by tomorrow.

  


Yami: I can't stand her sneezing spasms...

  


  


_**Chapter 12.....**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Trinity was up early the next morning. She sat at the kitchen table with a cup of water in her hand. Her hair looked frazzled, and dark circles were smudged under her eyes. After what she saw, she couldn't go to sleep. She sat in the dark, terrified. She then turned on her lamp, and read for the rest of the night. Yugi came into the kitchen, looking fresh as a daisy. Yugi smiled cheerfully, but his smile soon disappeared when her saw Trinity's appearance.

  


" Trinity? Are you okay?" Yugi sat in the chair beside her. She turned her tired eyes towards him. She quickly drank some water. She shook her head.

  


" No," she said quietly. " I'm....just tired. Very tired.." Yugi reached over and placed his hand over her forehead, feeling to see if she had a fever. He rested his chin on his palm.

  


" Then what is it?" Yugi asked curiously. Trinity sighed and buried her face in her hands. 

" Why don't you rest first?" Trinity gave Yugi a grateful smile. Trinity solemnly walked to her room, and quickly fell asleep. Yugi bit his bottom lip. Trinity looked horrible, which was most unlike herself. She was usually bright, perky and exuberant. But today, she was slow, tired and looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Yugi thought it best to tell Yami. But he was still asleep. Both of them were just wiped out. Thinking of both of them, he picked up the phone and called Tea.

  


_Ring! Ring!_

  


Tea walked over cheerfully to the phone. 

  


" Hello?" Tea asked with a smile on her face.

  


" Tea? It's Yugi," Yugi said blankly. Tea's brows knitted together.

  


" Are you okay Yugi? You sound so down," Tea implied to her friend. She heard Yugi sigh deeply. " Everything okay?"

  


" No," Yugi said dully. " This is just stupid." Tea's eyebrows went up.

  


" What's stupid?" Tea asked.

  


" Well, I know the situation with Bakura is a serious one," Yugi rambled. " But I can really see how it's affecting Trinity. She's so out of it. She's becoming paranoid. That's just not right."

  


Tea nodded in understanding. " I know what you mean. Ryou is scared out of his head. He doesn't want Joey or Tristan to leave. So sometimes I have to stay with him for a while." Tea shook her head sadly when she thought of her friends. Bakura was destroying Trinity's and Ryou's sense of security. Both think that if they're alone, Bakura will come from the darkness, and destroy them both. It was horrible to see people you care about suffer so much. Tea's expression turned to one of sympathy. Her heart ached for Trinity and Ryou.

  


" Well, do you think you can come over later and talk to Trinity? She's so out of it...," Yugi pleaded. Tea smiled sadly.

  


" Oh course, Yugi," Tea told him. " I'll be over in 2 hours. Is that okay?"

  


" That'll be great," Yugi said. " She needs a friend right now. She needs you." Tea smiled.

  


" Don't worry. I'll be there for her," Tea reassured Yugi. His statement tugged at her heart.

  


Yugi sighed deeply. " Thanks Tea."

  


" You're welcome Yugi."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Tea walked silently to Yugi's house. On the way there, Tea began to go through her mind of what she should say to Trinity. But what words of comfort can you offer to a person who is being hunted like an animal, who's predator is no where to be seen? Tea thought Bakura was a coward. If he's so strong, why hide in the darkness? Why scare Trinity and Ryou, when both of them knew he was going to attack them anyway? It made no sense. Trinity could depend on Yami to protect her, but what about Ryou? Who could protect him?

  
" Duh, we'd protect him," Tea reminded herself. She shook her head, and continued to walk to Yugi's house. Once there, she was greeted by Yugi. Tea walked into the living room, and Trinity sat there, hugging Yami tightly. Her eyes were wide open, her skin, pale. She looked like a ghost. A non-person. It was hard to believe that this was once a vibrant and lively young woman. But now, it seemed as if Bakura had stolen her innocence. Her sense of well being. A lump clogged Tea's throat as she saw her friend in such a state of devastation.

  


" Trinity....," Tea said, trying to gain her composure. " C'mon. Let's go to the park. I want to talk to you." Slowly, Trinity turned her head towards Tea's direction. She looked back at Yami. He silently kissed her forehead, and nodded. Tea watched with a heavy heart as Trinity stood, still clutching Yami's hand. Tea watched Trinity's hand slip away from his slowly. Tea quickly wiped her eyes. Trinity walked over to Tea with a sad expression on her face.

  


" I'll bring her back later, Yami," Tea announced. Yami nodded. Tea walked with Trinity to the door, and both of them stepped out into the cold winter day. They walked towards the park and Tea noticed Trinity staring at something with look of longing in her eyes. Tea turned her head to see Trinity gazing at Yami, and Yami standing at the doorway, looking lovingly into the eyes of his angel.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Upon arriving at the park, Tea and Trinity settled on the swings. Tea slowly let the swing rock back and fourth. Trinity held her ground.

  


" Trinity, what's the matter?" Tea asked gently. Trinity looked away. " Trinity..c'mon, you can tell me, can't you?" Trinity looked at the ground.

  


" I-..I don't know _how_ to tell you," Trinity said sadly. " So many things are going wrong now. I just wish..." she stopped. Tea looked over at her. Tears shimmered in Trinity's bright emerald eyes. " I wish things could go back to the way they used to be."

  


Tea cocked her head to the side. " But's going on? Why are you so depressed?" Trinity shook her head.

  


" It's Bakura. Me and Ryou keep having dreams, or rather nightmares, that he's there, destroying us. Ryou told me that he keeps seeing Bakura with a knife, and he's going to stab him to death. And....that I'm already dead." Trinity said bitterly. " It's just that...I don't think I can handle this!" She covered her face with her hands. Trinity then removed her hands, and looked at Tea with tears staining her cheeks.

  


Tea patted Trinity's hand.

  


" Don't worry. You know we're always gonna be here. Yami's here for you too. He'll never let anything bad happen to you," Tea reassured her distressed friend. Trinity gave her a sad smile. Trinity's smile then disappeared. She sighed.

  


" I just can stand this. It's so stressfull...I just feel so out of it," Trinity said wiping her eyes.

Tea smiled at her friend.

  


" Don't worry. I'll take care of that. You'll see." Tea said with a reassuring smile.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Trinity and Tea walked briskly back to Yugi's house. Once inside, Trinity was going to her room. Yami was following her, until Tea grabbed his hand. She spun him around and he looked at her confused. He gestured her head to the living room. Once there, Tea sat down and Yami stood by the window.

  


" Yami we gotta talk," Tea said. Yami looked out the window. He had his back turned to her.

  


" About what?" Yami asked. Tea took a breath.

  


" About Trinity. Yami we've got to do something," Tea told him. He turned around.

  


" Do something about what? We've done all we can to find Bakura, but still no luck!" Yami admonished. Tea shook her head.

  


" Not that. I mean, when I was talking to her today, she told me this is all so stressful. She can't take it. You've got to take her out somewhere. Make her forget about Bakura for one day, at least," Tea pleaded. Yami shook his head.

  


" It's too dangerous. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her!"

  


Tea stood. " Just one day, Yami! ONE day! She needs this. If you really love her, you'll do it!"

  


Yami felt his cheeks turn bright red. He crossed his arms. " Well, where do I take her?"

  


Tea smiled brightly. " I thought, since you guys were going, why don't we all go? Just to have some fun! Plus, Ryou needs this too." Yami considered this.

  


" But where do we go?" Yami asked.

  


Tea's eyes twinkled. " Why," she said, with mischief shining in her eyes. " To the carnival of course."

  


  


  


  


  


Difinity:..............................

  


Yami: Soooooo, how was it Difi-huh?

  


Difinity:..............................

  


Yami: What's her problem?

  


Trinity: Don't talk to her right now.

  


Yami: Why?

  


Difinity:.............................

  


Trinity: Um...her dad's going to Mexico today.

  


Yami: That's why she won't say anything?

  


Trinity:No...um......her uncle died last night.

  


Yami:.....................oh.

  


Trinity: Her dad's leaving today for Mexico..to go see him. And..for the funeral.

  


Yami: Oh...gee...I'm sorry Difinity...

  


Difinity:..............................

  


Yami: Um....uh..oh yeah..Read+Review plz.

  


Difinity:..............:(


	13. Night at the Carnival

Summary: Trinity fell into what seemed depression. Both Trinity and Ryou continuously feared for their lives. Sensing what was happening, Yugi asked Tea if she could please talk to Trinity about the situation. Tea came over and she and Trinity went to the park where Trinity confessed everything. Once coming back from the park, Tea explained to Yami about Trinity's feelings. She then suggested that they all let Ryou and Trinity forget about Bakura for one day, and in order to do that, they're all going to the carnival....

  


Yami: Um.....Difinity really can't do anything right now guys..

  


Trinity: Oh poor Difinity...

  


Yami:....Her father is still in Mexico and after school today she found out he was in a car accident. She's really shaken up..

  


Trinity: We'll be handling things for right now..she might go to Mexico..if things come out for the worst..

  


Yami: Just give her a while..

  


Disclaimer: Difinity does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.

  


  


**Chapter 13.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Later that night, everyone decided to meet up at the entrance to the carnival. Yugi, Yami and Trinity were the first to arrive. Followed then by Ryou, Joey, Tristan and Tea. Trinity now looked relaxed, but Ryou hid behind Joey.

  


" Oh great..," Joey moaned. " He's not doin' dat again is he? I though he was ova dat already!" Joey tried to pull Ryou away from him but to no avail.

  


Trinity smiled at Ryou. " Ryou, calm down, we're all here with you." Trinity patted his back gently and he smiled weakly.

  


The whole gang walked around the carnival, taking in the sites and colors. Trinity walked beside Yami, her arm hooked through his. Yugi walked beside Ryou, Joey and Tristan were wandering around at the food court, while Tea was beside Trinity pointing and shrieking with glee at the stuffed animals hung around the game stands.

  


" Oh that one's so cute!" Tea cried pointing at a chestnut colored teddy bear, with a big red bow tie. Trinity smiled at Tea, who was looking at the bear adoringly.

  


" I can win that!" Yami called out. Tea's eyes sparkled and Trinity bit her bottom lip as Yami walked over to the stand. Tea was in her own little world, and was brought back to Earth when Trinity nudged her in the ribs. She leaned over and whispered in Tea's ear.

" I don't think that's wise. I know these games are rigged, and the last time Yami lost in one of these games, he sent the gamekeeper to the Shadow Realm. Let's just say, that at these types of things, Yami isn't the King of Games," Trinity informed Tea.

  


" Oops," Tea said cowering down. Within a few seconds, loud yelling could be heard, and Yami was fuming.

  


" WHAT?!?!? Oh no you don't!!!! These games are rigged! How dare you fool a Pharaoh! To the Shadow Realm with you!" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs, making a scene. Trinity's eyes widened, and she and Tea quickly walked away covering their faces.

  


" We don't know him, okay?" Tea said, walking quickly.

  


" Right. If anyone asks, we've never seen him," Trinity said, just as embarrassed as Tea was.

  


" MIND CRUSH!!!" Yami yelled. The gamekeeper fell, and he dusted himself off as he calmly walked away. He looked around with a puzzled look on his face. " Hmm? Now where'd Trinity and Tea go to?" He then spotted them with Yugi and Ryou. 

  


" Eep! Please don't make him yell across the court, PLEASE don't make him yell across the court!" Yugi prayed.

  


" YUGI!" Yami yelled from across the court, causing almost everyone to turn in Yugi's direction. " Over here!!" Yugi blushed brightly, and waved his palm. Trinity looked around, blushing. Tea was suddenly interested in her boots, and Ryou was making small talk with a kid who dropped his ice cream cone on Ryou's shoe.

  


" Oh geez..," Trinity moaned.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


The gang went over to the food court, where Tristan and Joey were taking in the aroma.

  


" Sweet...," Joey said drooling over hot dogs. Tristan was in deep concentration on a burger.

  


" Hey guys, why don't we grab a bite to eat first, and then go on some rides?" Yugi asked. Everyone except Trinity and Tea nodded happily.

  


" Me and Tea are gonna go over and win some of those stuffed animals, since SOMEBODY had the nerve to send a poor guy to the Shadow Realm!" Trinity said, obviously meaning Yami. Yami blushed.

  


" Okay, we'll meet up by the Ferris wheel in an hour, okay?" Yugi said. Trinity and Tea scampered off, while the guys browsed the food.

  


" Well Joey, since you and Tristan have probably memorized the entire menu here, what do you think we should eat?" Yami asked.

  


" Hmm? Oh, me and Tristan ate already," Joey said, looking up at Yami from the hot dogs.

  


" You what?!" Ryou and Yugi said in unison. Joey shrugged. Yugi and Ryou looked crestfallen.

  


" Well, I'm not hungry, so why don't we just let these guys eat?" Yami said. Yugi and Ryou nodded happily, and soon enough they came back with hot dogs, burgers, nachos, cotton candy and two HUGE bottles of soda.

  


" Aibou! Are you nuts?!" Yami explained when he saw his aibou's 'main' course. " You'll be as fat as a cow if you eat all that junk!" Yugi shrugged and he and Ryou began to chow down. Yami's face turned to a pale green when he saw that Yugi managed to devour the food. Yugi and Ryou sat back, rubbing their stomachs.

  


" Ah..that was good," Yugi sighed.

  


" Right on!" Ryou said. Yami turned away. He stood up.

  


" Well, let's go guys," Yami said.

  


" Let's go on the Tilt 'o Whirl!" Yugi exclaimed. Joey, Tristan, and Ryou nodded happily.

  


" But you just ate!" Yami protested, but to no avail. Soon enough he was sitting beside Yugi on the ride. Yami muttered to himself, and Yugi's eyes sparkled. The metal bar was pushed down. Soon the ride started and they began to got around in circles. Yami could hear Tristan's laughter from a seat in the ride. Joey laughed at Ryou who shriek a few times. Yami's face broke out in a smile as he heard his aibou burst into laughter. But then, things got a bit messy.

  


Yugi's smile disappeared, as his face turned to a pale green. He clutched his stomach as the ride went faster and faster, go around, and around, and around....

  


Yami looked over to his aibou. His eyes widened when he saw Yugi's face. Yami now fear for the well being of his clothes, knowing fully well what the green face meant.

  


" I told you not to eat so much! And I told you not to get on a ride so soon after eating like an elephant!!" Yami yelled above the roar of the ride.

  


" I don't feel so good," Yugi complained. Yami then heard Joey scream.

  


" Ryou!! What the heck are ya doin'!?" Joey screamed out. Joey scooted as far as he could from Ryou, but it really won't do any good. " Yami! Ryou's gonna puke!! HELP!!"

  


" I got my hands full here Joey!!" Yami yelled to his distressed friend. " Y-Yugi?! Nooo!! Yugi NO!!!!" Retching could be heard just as well as Yami and Joey's plea's for help. Ryou had his head ducked, and Yugi did too. Both sat there, clutching their stomachs. Once the 'nightmare' was over, Yugi and Ryou ran to the bathrooms, and puked whatever they had left. Eww...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


After Yugi and Ryou's little 'accident', they all met up at the Ferris wheel. Tristan and Joey hopped on one basket, concealing water balloons in their jackets. They snickered as they got on, and soon they began to count their supply.

  


Yami did not seem interested in the ride, but gave in to the gentle tug of his girlfriend. Trinity looked at him adoringly through her emerald eyes, and he quickly agreed to get on. Trinity thought back to what Tea told her when they went off on their own in the fair..

  


~* Flashback*~

  


Trinity was playing 'Whack A Mole' when Tea brought up and interesting question.

  


" Trinity," Tea began. " Do you love Yami?" Trinity instantly dropped the mallet, and her face turned bright red. She gave Tea a puzzled look.

  


" Why would you say that?" Trinity asked her friend. Tea smiled sheepishly.

  


" Well, you guys are so very close, and I've seen the way you look at him. I was just wondering," Tea said innocently, but Trinity saw a gleam in her eye. Trinity looked at the floor, as she tried to sort out her feelings into words.

  


" Yes, I do," Trinity said quietly. " But he's never told me that he loves me. So, I don't know." Trinity looked a bit sad.

  


Tea considered this and looked up at the Ferris wheel. She smiled as a plan formed in her head. She pointed to the Ferris wheel.

  


" Why don't you go on the Ferris wheel with him, and ask him? Tell him how you feel. Who knows? Maybe he'll confess..," Tea blurted out.

  


Trinity gave her a surprised look, Tea blushed and looked away.

  


" Thanks Tea, I will," Trinity said. " You won't tell him will you?" Tea shook her head.

  


" Never."

  


" Thanks Tea," Trinity said, grateful in every way for Tea's loyalty.

  


~*End Flashback*~

Trinity and Yami got in one basket, and soon enough the ride began. Gently, they began to rise, and as they reached the top, they had a marvelous view of the entire carnival. The lights gleamed and peoples voices could be heard everywhere. The night sky was decorated in stars, with the moon shining brilliantly down on Earth. Trinity's eyes sparkled as she saw the beauty of the landscape. She looked radiant. Yami stared at her. For a moment, Yami could've sworn he died, went to heaven, and was staring at an angel. Her delicate features shone bright, just like the lights that night. Her green eyes shimmered, causing them to shine like the sun, brilliant and full of wonder. No wonder he fell in love with her. She was an angel on Earth. Her long chestnut colored hair stroked her back gently, and the long bangs that hung in front, decorated her face like a veil. She sighed happily and she rested her head on Yami's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in closer. Time seemed to stand still, and nothing else seemed to matter at that moment. Trinity's heart was filled with love and joy. 

  


" Yami..," Trinity said quietly. ".....We'll be together forever, right?" Yami smiled.

  


" Of course," he responded. She sighed again. ".......Trinity?"

  


" Hmm?"

  


Yami took a breath, hoping that his courage would come through for him, and help him tell her the words he's been dying to confess.

  


" I...." Yami began, but was interrupted by fireworks. The colors streaked the sky, making it fill with color to illuminate the night. So heaven like. The fireworks continued to crack and Yami tried to go on. " Trinity..I..." He was interrupted again, but by Trinity's lips against his own. His eyes fluttered closed, and he felt Trinity wrap her arms around his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. There, in the light of fireworks, they kissed, and both felt as if they were on top of clouds, floating in the air. Trinity's eyes were closed, and she saw pinpricks of color against her closed eyelids. Yami felt as if a thousand fireworks had gone of in his head. Her lips were petal soft. Trinity wished that the light from the moon could capture this moment in time, leaving them like this forever.

  


" I love you, Trinity," Yami confessed when the kiss was broken.

  


" And I love you," Trinity whispered back to him. The kissed once more, and Trinity then lay her head against Yami's chest. Her stroked her head, and it seemed like eternal bliss. But for reasons unknown, Yami had an eerie feeling that this happiness would not last forever, and that soon enough, this night would seem like a broken memory.

  


  


  


Difinity: *sighs* WHEW! My dad called. He's okay! * bursts into tears* He's just a little bruised. *sniff* *huggles Yami*

  


Yami: * shrugs* Oh, yeah and ummm.....

Trinity: Read+Review plz!

  



	14. Bakura Found, Trinity Captured

Difinity: Must hurry to finish!!!! *panics*

  


Summary: To leave all the stress behind, Yugi and the group decided to go to the carnival. They left their worries behind as they enjoyed themselves. Tristan and Joey went to buzz out the food court, while Yami had a temper-tantrum by one of the near by game booths. In his rage, he sent the gamekeeper to the Shadow Realm, which of course, caused a scene. The girls went over to play more games, while the rest of the guys went to grab a bit to eat. Yugi and Ryou pigged out while Yami watched. Not so much as a bright idea, the guys went on the Tilt 'O Whirl. Not even being an hour since they ate, Ryou and Yugi puked during the ride, causing Joey who was sitting next to Ryou, and Yami who was sitting next to Yugi, to become prisoners. Next off was the Ferris Wheel, where Joey and Tristan planned to throw water balloons from the very top. Under the stars and fireworks, Trinity and Yami confessed their love for each other. Yami could not get rid of an eerie feeling that this happiness would not last very long... 

  


Difinity: Whee hee! Here comes all the adventure!!!!! XD

  


Yami: Huh?

  


Difinity: I've had the whole storyboard out already, I just haven't had the time to type it all! So, in other words, I've already got the ending planned out! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!!!!

  


Yami: Oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

  


Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd be bouncing all over the place. But sadly I DON'T. So tell your lawyers to not even bother.

  


  


**Chapter 14.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Boy, you sure are happy," Tea told a very happy Trinity the afternoon after the carnival. Trinity flashed Tea a big smile. Her eyes were bright and radiant. The afternoon sun spilled through the trees. Trinity was at Tea's house, and both girls were outside, sitting on the porch swing. Trinity stood up and stretched.

  


" Of course I am. Thanks to you," Trinity said brightly. " If you hadn't of told me to take Yami up in the Ferris Wheel, I would've never heard him tell me loves me." She sighed happily. Tea smiled at her friend. It was wonderful that after so much time, Yami and Trinity's love was relit. And Tea couldn't help but feel that she made it possible. Trinity fingered a bright item on her finger. She smiled sweetly. The item caught the sun, causing it to sparkle. It caught Tea's eye, and she ran to Trinity and looked at her hand.

  


" A ring?!" Tea exclaimed happily. " Oh Trinity! He didn't!" Trinity giggled as she blushed brightly. She looked away while Tea shook her hand, desperate to get an answer.

" Well, kind of. It's more of a promise ring," Trinity said, touching the ring lovingly. " We made a promise thousands of years ago. Now, we're adding to that. It's just a way to tell each other that we'll always be together, no matter what happens." Tea smiled, with a few tears in her bright blue eyes.

  


" That's so sweet. I'm so glad you guys are together," Tea said sincerely. " When did he give it to you?" Trinity smiled.

  


" Last night, after the carnival, we stayed on the porch talking. He brought it out, and gave it to me," Trinity explained, blushing.

  


Tea smiled. " You guys have a date planned yet?" she said, smirking. Trinity laughed.

  


" We're not there yet," Trinity smiled. Her face then turned to one of pure love. " God I love him."

  


Tea smiled at her friend, wishing that she could find a person she can love that much, and that he would love her as much as Yami loves Trinity.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Yugi sat happily, watching Yami cook. Yugi was a very good cook, so Yami or Grandpa usually made dinner, which suited Yugi fine. Yami had a weird expression on his face.

  


" You gave her the ring, didn't you?" Yugi asked his dark, smirking. Yami turned around, with a bit of a surprised look on his face.

  


" You peeked in my coat pocket didn't you, aibou?" Yami said, raising an eyebrow. Yugi smiled innocently. He nodded happily. Yami laughed at his aibou's childish antics. He seemed so cute when he did that. Yami sighed.

  


" Yes, I did," Yami said. Yugi cheered.

  


" What did she say?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami shrugged.

  


" She was surprised. And very happy," Yami said, remembering the look of adoration Trinity gave him that night. She was so beautiful. Yami's thought's wandered off, and Yugi stared at his dark. Yami shook his head, only to see his hikari staring at him. He gave Yugi a confused look. " What is it aibou?"

  


" You just look so happy, that's all," Yugi said. Yami smiled at his light, feeling so very lucky that Yugi was his hikari.

  


_Ring! Ring!_

  


" I'll get it!" Yugi said, running off to get the phone. " Hello? Oh hi Joey. What's u-WHAT?!" Yami stopped cooking and ran to his aibou. " Where?! Did you see where he went?! O-okay. Thanks Joey." Yugi hung up. His face turned pale.

  


" Aibou! What happened?" Yami questioned the boy. Yugi looked at Yami.

  


" Joey and Tristan spotted Bakura," Yugi said with a tremor in his voice. " He's headed over to Tea's. He knows who's got the 8th Millennium Item."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Yami and Yugi ran as fast as they could to Tea's home. At the doorway, they knocked rapidly.

  


" Okay, Okay. I'm coming," Tea said, walking over to the door. Yami and Yugi's faces were pinched white. " You guys okay?" Tea asked worriedly.

  


Yami walked passed Tea, to find Trinity sitting on the sofa. She looked up at him and smiled. He took hold of both of her hands. He pulled her up. Her smile vanished.

  


" Yami? What's wrong?" Trinity asked.

  


" Joey and Tristan have spotted Bakura," Yami informed her. Tea and Trinity gasped. " Joey and Tristan went to go get Ryou. They'll be here any minute." At that moment, the door bell rang. Tristan, Ryou and Joey came in. Ryou looked so scared.

  


" Oh dear. Oh dear," Ryou mumbled. He was so very pale. He and the others sat down. Trinity back away from the scene, and went to the backyard. She took only a step outside. She then turned back to go inside, when she heard chuckling.

  


" Are you scared...Trinity?" A voice asked. Trinity whipped around to see Bakura's smirking face.

  


" Bakura!" Trinity breathed. As he came closer, his Millennium Ring became brighter. His eyes widened when he saw the Millennium Item hung around Trinity's neck. Lightning fast, he grabbed her wrist. She screamed. Yugi and the gang heard her, and ran outside.

  


" Trinity!" Yami yelled. " Bakura!!" Bakura smiled evilly.

  


" So we meet again, Yami Yugi. How very nice..," Bakura hissed. Yami stepped forward.

  


" Let her go," Yami ordered. Bakura shook his head. A flash of light blurred everything, and when the light cleared, there was a dark gate, and Bakura was dragging Trinity inside.

  


" Yami!!!" she screamed. " Yami help!!" Bakura laughed. She tried to break from his grasp, but to no avail. He pulled her in farther, and he was halfway in.

  


" We'll see how long you last in the Shadow Realm!" Bakura said. Yami lunged to reach Trinity, but came up short. She tried to reach for him.

" Yami!!" Trinity kept screaming, tears leaping from her eyes. " Yami!!" Her voice broke off. With that, both Bakura and Trinity entered the Shadow Realm. The portal quickly disappeared once they went through. Yami stood there, horrified. His eyes were wide, and he felt a cold feeling rush through his body.

  


" Yami what are we going to do?!" Yugi yelled at his dark worriedly. " Yami?!" Yami did not respond. He stood there, not saying a word. He looked at the spot where the portal opened, and Trinity's horrified face flashed in his mind. His third eye glowed and his ears were filled the screams of Trinity, who was now trapped in the Shadow Realm.

  


  


Difinity: OMG! 

  


Yami: HOW DARE YOU!!! 

  


Difinity: Hey..relax. It's all going according to plan. 'Sides, what are YOU gonna do? * pokes Yami*

  


Yami: ARGH!!! Why I outta-oof! * is glomped by me*

  


Difinity: * huggling Yami* You're so cute when your angry! XD

  


Yugi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What about me huh? What about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?!?!? * is sugar high*

  


Difinity: ^-^ No more sugar for you, Yugi. Besides, you're too sweet already.

  


Yugi: ^-^ * blushes* 

  


Difinity: Awwwwwwww......how cute!!! * glomps Yugi while still holding on to Yami*

  


Yami: * trying to breathe, but turning blue* Oof. Read+Review plz!


	15. Enter the Shadow Realm

Difinity: Muhahahahhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

  


Summary: After the carnival Yami had given Trinity a promise ring, symbolizing that their love would last forever. Trinity felt as is she were on top of the world. Life seemed so very perfect after that moment. That after noon, Joey called Yugi, informing him that he and Tristan had seen Bakura and he new who had the 8th Millennium Item, and that he was headed over to Tea's house, which is where Trinity was at the time. The guys went over there as fast as they could. Upon arriving, Yami informed Trinity that Joey and Tristan had seen Bakura. Trinity stepped outside for a moment, then out of no where, Bakura appeared. He saw her Crest and grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to scream. The gang went outside to see what happened, and there appeared a dark portal leading to the Shadow Realm. Against her will, Bakura dragged her into the Shadow Realm. Yami tried to reach for her, but failed. Yami stood there in shock, looking at the space where Trinity had disappeared...

  


Difinity: I'm so evil huh?

  


Yami: YES YOU ARE!!! How could you do that?!?!?! That sucks!!!

  


Difinity: :) Yeah well..too bad!! Don't worry!!

  


Yami: Hmph. (--;)

  


Difinity: 'Hmph'? What is this 'Hmph' thing? ::huggles Yami::

  


Yami: O.O ::blushes::

  


Difinity: ENJOY!!!!!!!

  


**Chapter 15.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Yami! Yami!" Yugi shook his dark. He would not respond. Yami just stood there, motionless. His face was one of shock. His fists were clenched, his face pale. His eyes were wide, and they were filling with tears. Yugi shook his dark again, but Yami still did not respond. Yami then fell to his knees.

  


" Yami!" everyone said as they ran to his side. Yami's eyes were squeezed shut, his tears were locked in. Tea knelt by his side. Yami's eyes opened as he looked up at Tea. There were tears running down her face.

  


" Yami..," Tea said, her voice breaking. "................" Tea turned and started to cry. Ryou stepped forward. His expression was one of devastation.

  


" Yami..I'm so so sorry," Ryou apologized for his Yami's actions. Yami could not bear to look at Ryou in the eyes. His dark stole the most important person in his life. How could he look at Ryou? It would be the same as seeing the devil face of Bakura, and hearing Trinity's terrified screams. He could not look at him. Yami's hands dug into the earth, releasing his pain and anguish. How could he have been so powerless to help her? He took a deep breath, and tried to gain his composure. He closed his eyes again, trying to disperse the tears that were stinging his eyes. He stood.

  


" Yami...," Yugi said. Without warning, Yugi ran to his dark and hugged him. Yami stood there surprised by his aibou's actions. Yugi wrapped his arms around his dark tightly. Yami could feel the love and kindness that Yugi was showing him, but Trinity was still in danger, and he knew he had to do whatever it took to get her back. 

  


" Aibou..," Yami whispered to his hikari. He could feel Yugi's innocent tears soak into his shirt. Yugi looked up at Yami. " Don't cry aibou. I can't stand to see you cry." Yami hugged his aibou tighter, and his heart hurt for making Yugi cry. Yugi reluctantly let go. He looked up at his dark. Yami smiled sadly, but his eyes held nothing but hurt.

  


" I'll help you, Yami," Yugi said.

  


" What?" Yami asked.

  


" I'll help you get her back. I won't abandon you now," Yugi promised. Tea stepped forward. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

  


" We won't either. We're helping, too," Tea said confidently. The others nodded in agreement.

  


" Bakura must pay for what he has done, Yami. He will not get away with this," Ryou promised. Yami looked at everyone and nodded.

  


" Thank you all," Yami said in gratitude for all of his friends loyalty. Joey looked a bit confused.

  


" Uh......but how are we gonna get to the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded, as did everyone else. Yami thought for a minute. A plan formed in his head. All Millennium Items were able to open a gate to the Shadow Realm. Obviously, the Millennium Puzzle would be able to open a gate inside, but once inside, how to get out was still a mystery. It would be difficult, but not impossible. Yami looked thoughtfully at his friends.

  


" Are you sure you all want to do this? It's very hard to survive in the Shadow Realm. Yugi learned that first hand," Yami glanced over to his aibou. Yugi shuddered at the memory.

  


" Well, yeah. But we're not summoning any monsters there. We're just going to go find Trinity and bring her back, right?" Tea asked. Yami nodded. He looked at Ryou. Ryou had an unsure look on his face, but slowly nodded.

  


Yami took a deep breath and stepped forward. He held his hand out, and his third eye began to glow brightly. Yami's Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly and it twirled. The ground rumbled as Yami focused his energy. A brilliant flash of bright light blinded them all. When the light cleared, a dark portal spun. It was the entrance to the Shadow Realm. The other stared at it in awe. It seemed endless, and it looked as if you entered it, you would never come out. 

  


" T-that's the entrance?" Tea stuttered, frightened by the graphic portal. Yugi looked at her uneasily and nodded. Yami looked at his friends gratefully. He beckoned his friends to join him. Slowly and surely each one walked through together. Upon entering, they all felt a huge rush. It felt as if a huge gust of wind was pushing against them. Suddenly, without warning, they all felt a fire burn within them. It began to sear through them, tearing them apart. They were becoming engulfed in dark energy as they passed through the gate. A large weight pressed against them, and it felt unbearable. Yugi cried out in pain, obviously he wasn't experience. Tea screamed, Joey, Tristan and Ryou yelled out in pain. Yami did not. Upon hearing his aibou's cry, he turned and held onto him. Yugi looked and saw Yami's panic-stricken face. Yami grabbed his light and did not let go. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Let me go!" Trinity yelled at Bakura, who still had a fierce grip on her wrist. He grinned evilly. She felt cold snake through her insides as she saw him grin. He chuckled as he gripped her wrist harder. She winced in pain.

  


" I have no intention of letting you go anywhere, Trinity," he hissed. " Oh no..you're all I need to make my plan complete. Once I have your Millennium Item, I will clearly threaten your life." He stopped to grin. " Then, Yami will have no choice but to give up the Millennium Puzzle. Not that I'll let you live of course.."

  


Trinity's widened. " Y-your going to kill me?" she breathed. He nodded.

  


" Why of course, Trinity. But before I do that..I'll have to place a little 'seal' to make sure you won't escape." His Millennium Ring began to glow and she stared at it fearfully. He covered her eyes, and she was engulfed in darkness.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" W-where are we?" Tea asked looking around. The area seemed to look like a mix of dark colors. Cries could be heard from everywhere and flashes of red fire where blasted. Tea took a step forward on to be attacked by a sharp pang in her heart. She clutched her chest and dropped to her knees.

  


" Tea!" everyone exclaimed. The all gathered around her and Yami knelt beside her.

  


" What's wrong Tea?" Yami asked. She looked at him.

  


" A sharp pain, right in my heart," she whispered fearfully. Yami looked at her grimly. He shook his head.

" I knew this would happen. The Shadow Realm is taking its toll on her. Be careful, all of you," Yami warned. " It will become very difficult to continue on here. You will feel pains just like Tea's. Do not be alarmed. But if you really can't make it, I've got to get you out of here," Yami finished grimly. Yugi and Joey helped Tea up. 

  


" This is just getting plain creepy," Joey said, looking at Tea.

  


" Yami how are we supposed to make it here when already one of us is already losing it?" Tristan asked. Yami shook his head.

  


" I-I..don't know..," Yami said quietly. All of them walked on through the plains. Joey and Tristan helped Tea walk, and every once in a while, Yami heard her whimper in pain. He hated himself for making his friends feel obligated to come with him, especially since he knew they would soon enough be in great pain.

  


" Trinity!" Yami heard his little aibou call out. " Where are you? Trinity!" Yami heard the others join in. Their voices echoed through the desolate place. Continuously, they called her name out.

  


After a while, they stopped to rest. Tea took a deep breath and wiped the trail of sweat that was lining down her forehead. She looked at Yami,who seemed distressed.

  


" Are you all right?" she asked. Yami gave her a worried smile. " There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

  


Yami blinked. " What is it?"

  


" What will happen if we can't find Trinity? What if it's too late?" Tea asked with worry. She looked at Yami. He just stared at her. He didn't even blink. " Yami?"

  


Yami didn't answer her question.

  


  


  


  


  


Difinity: . I'm SO sorry for the late update!! But school is just getting on my nerves and last night I was meaning to post up chappy 15, but I had a singing competition and that took up all of my afternoon and night.

  


Yami:(--;) I see.

  


Difinity: (Oo) What's his problem? By the by Yami..someone SPECIAL is here to see you!

:)

  


Yami: (OO) NOO! Please don't let it be Tea!

  


Difinity: (--;) I'm not THAT cruel Yami..it's...

  


Rebecca: Ta da!

  


Yami: (OO;;;;) WHAT?! R-Rebecca Hawking?!?

  


Rebecca: Yes indeed! Now c'mon! To the arena! Isn't that right, teddy? ::hugs teddy::

  


Yami: WHY did you bring her?! She's a brat!

  


Difinity: H-ey! I'll have you know she's sooooooo cool! Not to mention she's a cute 8-year old. ^-^ Yes folks, I DO indeed LIKE Rebecca!

  


Yami: You're nuts!

  


Difinity: Yes....I am...aren't I?

  


Yami: (--)

  


Difinity: Here Rebecca, take your BEWD

  


Rebecca: Yay! Thanks Difinity!

  


Difinity: ^-^

  


Yami: Oh brother....(--)

  


Difinity&Rebecca: ::death glance to Yami::

  


Yami: (Oo) Uh...Read+Review plz!

  


  



	16. Problems Developed

Difinity: ^-^

  


Summary: Bakura had just snatched Trinity in front of everyone's eyes. He opened a gate to the Shadow Realm, where he dragged Trinity into and soon after he sealed the gate. Yami and the others stood there in shock, not daring to believe he had come and kidnapped her, and they had been so helpless to protect her. Yami, completely mortified by the day's events, vowed to go to the Shadow Realm to rescue Trinity and forever seal Bakura within its walls. Yugi and the gang speak out, and promise Yami that they would help him get Trinity back. Yami then opened a gate to the Shadow Realm. Once they entered, the pressure of being inside took its toll on Tea. Yami warned his friends that being in the Shadow Realm would take much of their strength. Meanwhile, Trinity pleaded with Bakura to let her go. Bakura revealed his plan to her, which included her death. He then placed a 'seal' on her, so that no matter what, she couldn't leave the Shadow Realm. Later, Yami and the gang rested for a while and Tea asked Yami what would happen if they were too late to rescue Trinity. Yami, on the other hand, chose not to answer Tea's question...

  


Difinity: Yessss! I'm completely debt free!!!

  


Yami: (Oo;)

  


Rebecca: Animal Crossing. She finished paying off her 398,000 bells to Tom Nook

  


Yami: Oh..

  


Difinity: ^-^ Ha ha! And the answer to that was in the mushrooms!

  


Rebecca&Yami: (Oo)

  


Difinity: (^^;) riiiiiight...n.e wayz, it's a rare time in the week that I have some spare time so, I might as well post up this chapee.

  


Yami: I see..

  


Rebecca: Can we just get on to the story?!

  


Difinity&Yami: (OO)

  


  


Disclaimer:......Do I really need to say this? YuGiOh AIN'T MINE!!!

  


**Chapter 16.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Trinity's eyes opened slowly. She lifted her head lightly, and looked around. Her whole body felt sore, and her head throbbed in pain. She sat up, and looked around. 

  


" Wha-what happened?" she said quietly. She placed her hand on her chest. She gasped. To her terror, her Millennium Crest was missing! She looked around frantically. Where was it? She moved her hands around, hoping to find it somewhere. She couldn't find it.

From the darkness, someone laughed. 

  


" Looking for something?" Bakura taunted as her stepped forward from the shadows. He held something in his hand. Trinity squinted her eyes to catch a glimpse of the item. It was her Millennium Crest! He saw her surprise, and clasped the medallion in his palm. He shook his head as he grinned. 

  


" Give that back!" Trinity commanded. Bakura laughed.

  


" Oh really? What can you do about it? You know that your very life is contained in this precious little medallion," Bakura warned. Trinity flinched back, knowing she was beaten. She looked away. He came closer. 

  


" If all you wanted was the item, why am I here?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

  


" I need you here, to harness you life's energy. Once that is complete, your soul will be dispersed here in the Shadow Realm, to rot and decay for all time. Your energy will be harnessed into the item, but you, will be thrown away," Bakura laughed. Trinity gaped in horror. He was going to kill her! Where was Yami? Would he ever come?

  


She sank to the floor, curling into a tight ball, wishing with all her heart that the King of Games would come here to save her.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Yami wearily walked around with his friends. Everyone was very tired, including Yami. Tea looked around, seeing how very tired everyone was, for one minute she believed they were all going to rot and die in the Shadow Realm. To the final point, Yugi fell. Yami turned around when he heard a loud thud.

  


" Aibou!" He ran to his fallen light. Yugi sat up, and gasped for breath. Yami wrapped his arms around his tired little light. Yugi's tired face broke into a sweat and Ryou looked on worriedly. He watched the scene when he felt a sharp jolt hit him. 

  


' What was that?' Ryou thought. He felt another jolt. His face was drained of its color, and his eyes opened wide. He could sense Bakura, and he was clearly not being kind and gentle to Trinity.

  


" Y-Yami!" Ryou cried out. Yami looked away from Yugi to see a panic-stricken Ryou. Ryou began to hyperventilate. He looked nervous.

  


" What is it, Ryou?" Yami asked the nervous boy, while still holding onto Yugi. " Are you all right? Y-You're so pale." Ryou grew more nervous. Tears began to flood his brown eyes.

  


" He...," Ryou whispered. " He's hurting her. I can feel it." Yami's eyes widened, then narrowed yet held grief as he looked back at Yugi. He cradled his tired light closer, which caused Yugi to blush the slightest bit. They all remained silent.

  


".....I don't know what to do," Yami said, breaking the silence. " If we go on, we'll save her, but..," he looked at Yugi. He gave Ryou a hurtful look. Clear pain and anguish was written in his violet eyes. " I do not wish for Yugi to be in danger. He doesn't deserve this."

  


Yugi looked at Yami, who held him tighter. It was clear that Yami's heart was battling against itself. His love for Trinity is what would drive him to go on, yet his love for Yugi is what is causing him to back off, for Yugi's sake. It wasn't fair. How can he deny the right to help the two people he loved the most? Yugi was everything to him. Then again, so was Trinity. Yugi tugged gently on his dark's shirt. Yami looked at him.

  


" What is it, little light?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him through his innocent eyes. Yugi smiled a bit. He lifted himself up, just enough to be able to whisper in Yami's ear.

  


" Don't worry," Yugi whispered in Yami's ear. " I'll be fine." Yugi lowered himself and looked into Yami's eyes.

  


" Aibou..? A-are you sure?" Yugi nodded. Yami's expression turned soft. He hugged his aibou tightly. " Thank you little light.." Yami whispered. He and Yugi stood. Determination flared in Yami's eyes. He clenched his fists.

  


" We're going to get Trinity back no matter what," Yami said fiercely. " And nothing's going to get in my way of taking her back home."

  


" It may be harder than you think," a voice inquired from the darkness. The gang turned around to see a hooded figure. " For dark powers run through the pure one's heart, now. Dark powers that destroy her pure soul and heart. Powers that have locked her in place, and will ensure her stay in the Shadow Realm...forever."

  


  


  


  


  


  


Difinity: Dun dun DUN!!!

  


Rebecca: Cliffhanger?!? I HATE YOU!

  


Difinity: (--;) Yeah..I get that a lot.

  


Yami: I can see why

  


Difinity: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!? :: wields Demonic Sword of Doom::

  


Yami: (Oo) Uh.......nothing!

  


Difinity: It better be nothing, or else your getting a face full of this! ::swings DSD(Demonic Sword of Doom)::

  


Yami: R-r-r-r-r-right!! ::sweatdrop::

  


Difinity: That goes for you too, Rebecca!!

  


Rebecca: (OO)

  


Yami: By the by, where's Trinity?

  


Difinity: Do I have to answer that and replace you with Seto?

  


Yami: ^-^ Sure!

  


Difinity: Well no so to bad.

  


Yami: Dang.

  


Rebecca: Double dang.

  


Difinity: Well while, Cletus and his hillbilly friend are whining, please R+R!

  


Yami: SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!

  


Difinity: ::throws a bag of sugar at Yami::

  


Yami: ^____________________________________^

  


Difinity: I think he'll shut up now. ^-^;

  


Rebecca: Oh brother...::sigh::


	17. Fall of an Angel

Difinity: Must not....zzzzzzzzzz...

  


Summary: Once in the Shadow Realm, the gang began to grow weary and weak. Yugi collapses, making Yami feel guilty for making his friends feel obligated to come with him on the mission. Meanwhile, Trinity asks Bakura why she is needed, if he only wants her Millennium Item. Bakura reveals that Trinity's life energy will be harnessed into her Crest, but her soul with be dispersed within the Shadow Realm, to rot and decay for all time. Trinity longs for Yami to come and save her. Back with Yugi and the gang, Yugi reassures his dark that he will be fine. Yami thanks his aibou, and is then determined to bring Trinity back home. Suddenly, a voice calls from behind, warning Yami that bringing Trinity back will not be easy. The hooded figure informed them, that " For dark powers run through the pure one's heart, now. Dark powers that destroy her pure soul and heart. Powers that have locked her in place, and will ensure her stay in the Shadow Realm...forever."

  


Difinity: zzzzzz...must stay awake...zzzzzzzzz

  


Yami: What's the matter with her?

  


Rebecca: (--) She's been wiped out this week. School's becoming WAY too much for her to handle, then with the large assignments that they give her, she can't get enough sleep.

  


Yami: Sooo..that's why she fell asleep during all of 6th period on Wednesday?

  


Rebecca: Uhuh

  


Difinity: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

  


Yami: ::mumbles:: Lazy bum

  


Difinity: zzzzzzzzzzz...I heard that....zzzzz

  


Yami: (Oo)

  


Rebecca: Uh...I think you should carry her to bed, 'cause it doesn't look like she's gonna move from that spot

  


Yami: (OO) ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

  


Rebecca: Please?

  


Yami: ::grumbles::

  


Difinity: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

  


Yami: ::picks up Difinity and carries her to bed::

  


Rebecca: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

  


Yami: ::coming back, VERY red::

  


Rebecca: What happened?

  


Yami: ::blushes madly:: She was dreaming and she kissed me in her sleep!!

  


Rebecca: (--) Gee that's a surprise (sarcastically)

  


**Chapter 17.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" What are you talking about?" Tea questioned the hooded figure. It stepped forward, the hood covering his or her face. The robe was pure black, with sliver lining. It continued to be covered by the shadows.

  


" The pure one's heart is now a hollow brick. Evil has destroyed her purity. Only love will bring her back to the innocence which once wrapped her heart," the figure replied. " The dark seal will keep her here. No power can break it. Only true devotion and love can prevail, yet even then, a great sacrifice must be made," the figure added.

  


Yami looked shocked, and he balled up his fists. Yugi looked up at his dark, his full of despair. It just wasn't fair. Why did Yami and Trinity have to suffer so? Why them? Of all people, why them? Yami didn't deserve this. Trinity didn't either.

  


Ryou stood behind them all, shadow's covering his face. He blamed himself for the whole thing. Why did his yami have to do this? Why?

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Get up!" Trinity pushed herself off of the ground. Her poor arms throbbed in pain, and she gritted her teeth as she felt a sharp blade slash across her cheek. Intense pain surged through her, and she quickly abandoned her attempts to get up. She cupped her cheek. She looked at her hand which was covered in blood. The figure above her glared and his foot launched up, pressing it's weight against her stomach.

  


" I-I guess this is what you do to Ryou, isn't it?" Trinity said, while gasping for air. Bakura bent down, and grabbed her hair. He pulled her upward, the fast yank sending stinging signals to Trinity. Her hands shot up and she dug her nails into Bakura's hand. That did no faze him. He smirked at her pain. She stood, her legs quivering, barely sustaining her. Bakura's right hand reached out at lightning speed, she grabbed her wrist. He pulled her forward, and with his left hand, sent a quick, yet hard punch to Trinity's abdomen. She clutched her stomach and again fell to the floor. She lay there, cowering in sheer pain. He kick her head, sending waves of dizziness throughout her brain. 

  


No strong enough to stay awake, Trinity closed her eyes, hoping to seek relief in the darkness that was overcoming her.

  


Bakura smirked at Trinity's unconscious body. " We'll see how the Pharaoh reacts to this," Bakura hissed. He lifted Trinity's motionless body and swung her over his shoulder, her feet dangling at his chest. He marched proudly as he went in search of the Pharaoh. Forming a devious plan in his head, he walked on, feeling the energy of the Millennium Puzzle become stronger.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" What 'sacrifice'?" Yami asked hotly to the hooded figure. " There's no sacrifice to be made!" The figure chuckled.

  


" Poor naïve boy, you are so blind to the truth," he or she said. " You will see in good time. But now, I fear that the evil one is coming." The figure pointed behind them all, and sure enough, there stood Bakura with an unconscious Trinity swung over his shoulder.

  


" Bakura!" Ryou breathed. He chuckled at their shocked faces. Calmly, he lifted Trinity from him and let her drop to the floor. Her body made an eerie thud as it hit the ground.

  


" Trinity!" Yami cried out. He ran forward, taking the unconscious girl in his arms. He shook her, but she did not respond. Yami's eyes widened in horror are his eyes ran across the bruises, cuts and slits that were covering Trinity's weak body. His violet eyes flamed in anger. " Bakura you monster!! What have you done to her!?" Yami shouted.

  


Bakura laughed. " Why nothing, Yami," he almost spit out the name. " Be glad that the runt is still breathing. I took pity on her."

  


" Why you rotten tomb-robbin' thief!" Joey yelled at the laughing yami. " How the heck could you do that to a girl?!" Bakura sneered at him. He shrugged.

  


" Easily," he replied.

  


" Bakura...!" Yami said, his anger building up. " I will not stand for this! You have gone too far!!" Gently, Yami let go of Trinity's body, and stood. He raised his hand up, the third eye on his forehead glowing brightly. Yami built up his energy, and was about to attack, when Bakura raised Trinity's Millennium Item in front of him, shielding him from Yami's deadly attack. Yami ceased fire at one.

  


" Not so fast, Pharaoh," Bakura waved the Crest in front of Yami. " I believe this contains the very life of your pretty little girlfriend. If this is destroyed, she dies." Bakura smiled and laughed at Yami, who now seemed helpless. Yami looked away.

  


" I warned you," the cloaked figure howled. " But you did not listen. Foolish boy, how will you help Trinity now?"

  


  


  


  


Yami: Well that chapter was short

  


Difinity: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.....!!!!

  


Yami: What's so funny?

  


Difinity: Oh nothing, I was just watching The Simpsons.

  


Yami: I see

  


Difinity: YAY!!!! My older brother and I just ordered YuGiOh season 1-3 and the movie!!!

  


Yami: And that means...........???

  


Difinity: ^_^ I get to see you in later seasons, where by the screenshots that I've seen, you get WAY hotter!!!!!!

  


Yami: (--)

  


Difinity: ::beaming:: Anywho, hope you like and plz READ+REVIEW!!!!!!

  


Yami: Why me, Ra?

  


  


  


P.S. Continue to read! The end is near!!!!!!


	18. For Life or Death

Me: Ah...I feel so..refreshed.

  


Summary: Last time Bakura was now abusing Trinity and using that to his advantage to claim Yami and Trinity's Millennium Items. Trinity, not strong enough to keep going, slipped into an unconscious state. Bakura then walked off with her in search of the Pharaoh and his friends. The mysterious hooded figure continued to send mixed messages to Yugi and co. Finally, Bakura arrived and Yami grew uncontrollably angry. He was about to use his Mind Crush attack on Bakura, until Bakura held up the Millennium Crest, which is where Trinity's very life is contained. If it was destroyed, Trinity would have no chance of survival, and she would automatically die. Yami, now feeling defeated, recoiled his attack. He now has no clue as to how he is able to save the girl he loves...

  


Difinity: (--) Ah...the sweet sense of satisfaction.

  


Yami: ?

  


Difinity: Sadly, I have planned for like a month, that Forgotten Angel will only have 20 chapters. So, in other words, there will only be 2 more chapters in this fic.

  


Yami: ^-^ Really?

  


Difinity: (--) Yes, really. BUT, heh heh, there will be a songfic extension to this ficcy, and you're in it, AGAIN, Yami!

  


Yami: Darn.

  


Difinity: ::scoffs:: Anywho, I hope you enjoy these last chappees!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and I never will. There. Ya happy now!? 'Cause I'm sure as hell not.

  


**Chapter 18.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Yugi stared, speechless at the hooded figure, shocked at the situation that has just occurred, and scared to death for Trinity. Yami's faces was pinched white, his fists were balled. Sweat trailed down his forehead. He and Bakura's gazes were locked, and looked as if neither would back down. All remained silent. No one dared to speak, or even breathe. The silence was broken by Trinity's painful moans of agony. Yami whipped around, not daring to move.

  


Yugi stared at Yami, who did nothing. Yami's eyes were opened with fright, and his breath came in gasps. Knowing Yami would not move, Yugi ran over to assist Trinity. She turned over, and Yugi was trying to make her sit up.

  


" T-Trinity! A-Are you okay?" Yugi asked. He was answered by another pain filled groan from Trinity. She winced as her hand ran across her exposed cut that trailed along her cheek. Yugi grimaced as he saw the deep wound that slashed Trinity's once silky skin. Her whole body was bruised and mangled. Her face, pale and ghost like. Surely, this was so different from the Trinity Yugi used to know. Still, all Yami did was stare.

  


" Yami! Yami what's the matter?" Tristan asked. Yami didn't respond.

  


_" How can I tell them?" _Yami wondered. _" How can I go near Trinity when Bakura has her life in the palm of his hand? What if he destroys it? What will happen then?"_

  


Trinity looked at Yami though tired eyes. His violet ones met hers, burning a hole in her eyes. Her expression was one of pure devastation mixed with relief. She expected Yami to rush over and embrace her, but Yami just stood still. Not moving, hardly breathing. Trinity gave him a pleading look, hoping that he would come and embrace her.

  


" Yami," she whispered. " Yami.." His eyes were glazed over with tears that did not dare fall. He turned fully in her direction. She struggled to sit up as Yami approached her. He knelt down and looked deeply into her eyes. Not being able to control her emotions, Trinity burst into tears and swung her battered arms around Yami's neck. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. No one spoke, yet the silence was snapped by Bakura's harsh laugh.

  


" How sweet," he mocked, strolling over to where Yami and Trinity sat. " The two lovers, reunited again." He walked behind Trinity, and lightning fast, he hand reached out and grabbed a strong hold of Trinity's hair. She yelped in pain as he pulled her upward. Yami reached out to her but was forced back by the power of Bakura's Millennium Ring. Yami's third eye appeared on his forehead as he fought against the friction that was pushing him away. The link was broken.

  


" Let her go Bakura!" Yami ordered. Bakura laughed as he effortlessly threw Trinity aside, crashing in what seemed like a golden pedestal.

  


" _I've never seen that before, where'd it come from?" _Yugi wondered curiously. The sharp pang as her body slammed against the metal sent an echoing sound throughout the area. The hooded figure now stepped forward, standing right before Bakura.

  


" You have no right to manhandle the girl," the figure ordered. " You will pay for your abuse Bakura." With that, the figure removed the robe, which revealed a woman who wore all black. Her silver hair made quite a contrast to her outfit which was a simple black dress. Her skin was very pale, her eyes, deep in black, as if to swallow anything that dared to stare into the empty orbs. Her long silvery hair stretched to her ankles. Black bracelets hung around her thin wrists. A pure silver chain hung around her neck, hanging to the tip, was a black stone.

  


" Leave them be," she commanded. " They have done no harm to you."

  


" My mission is to collect all of the Millennium Items, and a freak like you will not stop me," Bakura spat. " May you be human, ghost or spirit, there is no chance you have against the holder of the Millennium Ring. Besides," Bakura added with an evil smile. " If you kill me, my worthless aibou will die as well." The woman gave him an evil smile of her own.

  


" Oh really?" she asked warningly. " Human, ghost or spirit eh? Well, what about a keeper between worlds? The one who can keep you between life and death?"

  


Bakura's eyes widened with shock. " You!" he breathed. " Liete! You are the one who keeps people from going onto death, or returning to life!"

  


" Yes," Liete said. " And I think that you, Bakura of the Millennium Ring, will see my power!" She raised her hand and her black or began to glow. Bakura's eyes seemed glued to it, and suddenly, a bright flash appeared, as Bakura's screams echoed, and slowly faded away.

  


Bakura no longer remained.

  


" Ryou!" Tea cried, fearing that Ryou will to be swallowed into the hell that Bakura was sent to.

  


" Do not fear for him," Liete responded. " I have broken the link between him and Bakura. He will not parish."

  


" Yami!" Trinity cried. Yami ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

  


Liete watched the couple embrace, and her heart grew cold and heavy. She walked over to them. The stared up as Liete stretched her hands to them. The grabbed her hands and stood. Liete's face was filled with sympathy.

  


" My dear friends," she said. " Your happiness will no last." Yami's face turned to one of confusion. " You will be parted."

  


" What do you mean 'parted'?" Yami asked Liete. She sighed and gestured her head to Trinity.

  


" Look into her eyes," she said. " What do you see?" Yami looked deep into Trinity's green eyes, only to find a black fire burning within them. His eyes widened and Liete nodded. " It's the seal. Her soul cannot leave the Shadow Realm. Bakura made sure that she was not able to leave no matter what."

  


" W-what does this mean?" Trinity asked fearfully. Liete looked at Trinity with grief in her eyes.

  


" You soul must be set free forever," Liete responded.

  


" What?" Yugi asked. " What does that mean?" Liete walked over and picked up Trinity's Millennium Crest. She walked to Yami, placed it in his hand and closed his hand with the Crest in it.

  


" The Millennium Crest must be destroyed," Liete said hesitantly. " And only Yami can do it."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Difinity: Cliffie!!!

  


Yami: Again?!

  


Difinity: Yeah..anywho, sadly there will only be 2 more chapters of this fic. It's almost over people!!

  


Yami: ^-^ Yay. Then I'm free!!

  


Difinity: Oh no your not, little man.

  


Yami: Dang.

  


Difinity: Please Read+Review!! I love to hear what you've got to say.

  


Yami: And no flames, or I might have to send you to the Shadow Realm.

  


Difinity: Gee, thanks Yami!

  


Yami: ^-^;

  


Difinity: Till next updates amigos!!!


	19. Death of an Angel

Difinity: *is chanting "the end is near"*

Summary: Liete had banned Bakura to the Realm Between Worlds. Trinity and Yami were reunited but only to have their happiness taken away from them. Problems continued to develop and soon it came to the ultimate price. Trinity's heart and soul were cursed with a seal of the Shadow Realm. Meaning, that no matter what, Trinity could not leave the Shadow Realm. Liete revealed that the only way Trinity could be set free, was to have her Millennium Crest destroyed. But if was to be destroyed, that meant that Trinity was to die. To make matters worse, she had to die in order to be free, and only Yami could take her life….

Difinity: Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Meany

Difinity: Eh?

Yami: Killing Trinity off like that.

Difinity: Oh suck it up, Pharaoh-boy!

Yami: (--) You sound like Pegasus

Difinity: (OO) THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases after Yami w/ DSD*

Yami: (OO) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Difinity: You shall pay for THAT!!!

Ryou: OH dear.

Disclaimer: You just wanna rub it in huh!? YuGiOh ISN'T MINE DANG IT!!!!!!!!

****

Chapter 19.….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I won't do it!" Yami exclaimed after hearing Liete's bombshell. How could Yami kill Trinity just like that? He wouldn't, couldn't do it! He balled his fists and his face was angry.

" Calm down, Yami," Yugi said. 

" No!" Yami yelled at his light with a fierce tone. Yugi stepped back, scared and hurt at Yami's reaction. He walked backwards, his face filled with fear and concern for his dark. Yami was always under pressure, but the was ridiculous. How could they make Yami do such a thing? He'd never budge!

" Yami, you don't understand," Liete tried to explain. " If Trinity's Crest isn't destroyed, you're sentencing her to a life of misery! You must!"

" I've told you, I won't do it!!!" Yami screamed. An eerie silence filled the room. Trinity stepped forward and tugged on Yami's sleeve. He looked at her and his expression softened.

" Listen to her Yami," she whispered. " Please listen." Yami's eyes widened. He pulled away from her and stared at her with surprised eyes. Trinity's face filled with worry. \

" You want me to listen to her?!" Yami asked, surprised. " How can you say that!? I'm trying to save your life and you WANT me to end it?!"

Trinity stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Yami. She buried her face into his shoulder and sighed sadly, trying to hide the tears that pooled in her green eyes. Yami stood there, shakily breathing. They stood like that, no one said a word, no one made a sound.

" I don't want to lose you," Yami whispered. " I just got you back? Do you want to die?"

Trinity's tears slipped down her cheeks. She shook her head and wished with all her heart that this had never happened. Why was destiny punishing her? She did nothing wrong. Why was this happening?

Yami reached over and wiped Trinity's tears away. She closed her eyes, feeling the tender touch of Yami's hand slid across her cheeks softly. She cried silently, not wanting to make a sound. But inside, she was screaming, yelling, crying out in pain, misery and sorrow. Oh God. Such a terrible way it must all end. End. The word sent a chill of fear up Trinity's spine. End, the final time, it's over, gone, done. End. That's what her life was coming to. It's end. Could she have lasted any longer? She didn't think so.

" Yami…," Trinity whispered, making the toughest decision in her life. " Kill me."

Yami's eyes widened as he heard her whisper those words._ Kill me,_ she had whispered.

" Hurry!" Liete said, with sheer panic in her voice. " The gate out of here is open! It won't stay open for very long! You must get out NOW!" The group ran towards the gate. Yami still held Trinity's Crest in his hand. Joey put one foot in and reached out for Yugi.

" Yug!" He called. " C'mon Yug! We gotta get outta here!" Yugi shook his head and looked back at Yami.

" Not without him! Not without Yami!" he said. Yami gave Yugi a sad look. Yami reached out for his aibou.

" Yugi listen, save yourself. Go with Joey! Leave!" Yami commanded his aibou. Yugi shook his head fiercely and gave Yami a hurtful look with his soft violet eyes that were now filling with sparkling tears. He shook his head over and over again.

" Not without you, Yami!" Yugi pleaded. Trinity tugged on Yami's sleeve hard.

" Please Yami," she begged. " Destroy the Crest and go with Yugi. I don't want both of you to die!" Liete grew more panicked.

" Get out! The gate is closing!! I won't be able to open it again!" Liete cried with tears of frustration slipping down her cheeks. " Get out!"

Joey grabbed Yugi and pulled him through. Tea, Tristan and Ryou followed. 

" No!!!!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. He struggled against Joey's strong grip. " YAMI!!!!!!!" He pushed and shoved, kicked and screamed, but to no avail. The gate opening way growing smaller and Yami and Trinity were still in the Shadow Realm.

" Yami destroy it NOW!" Trinity screamed. Yami raised his hands with the Crest in them. He lifted it above the golden pedestal known as the Pedestal of Faith. Yami's hands did not move. The gate was closing, smaller and smaller it became.

" YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi's ear piercing screams could still be heard. 

" Yami!!!" Trinity screamed. With a final thrust, Yami's hand came flying down. The Crest slammed into the tip of the Pedestal, shattering the Crest into thousands of little pieces. Yami took a hold of Trinity's wrist, pulled her with him and they both barely made it across the gate out of the Shadow Realm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Where are we?" Yugi said, rubbing his head. His thoughts wandered to one person. " Yami!?"

The gang looked around the area. It seemed like it was just a hollow white room. There was nothing.

" Look!" Tea said, pointing over to Yami who was sitting down, his legs tucked underneath him. Yugi got up and ran to him. His smile faded right away. He stopped short, a few feet away from Yami.

" Yugi! What wro-" Tea said, but stopping once she saw Yami. She placed her hands over her mouth and gave a muffled gasp. The others ran to them and their eyes widened. 

Trinity lay on the floor, her head resting on Yami's lap. Her body was completely pale. Her lips, finger nails were a pale blue. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her body made twitching movements. It seemed as if she was having a seizure. She gasped, like a fish without water. She was suffocating to death. She gasped and breathed in for air. Her legs thrashed and her head twitched from side to side. Yami sat there, silent, tears dancing on the edge of his eyes.

" I'm so sorry," a voice whispered. Liete appeared like a ghost. Her eyes shone and her expression was one of grief. " She's dying." Liete whispered. All of a sudden, Trinity stopped moving. Her breathing resumed and she blinked. Her eyes contained little green. Her pupils were fixed and dilated. The silence filled the room and nothing moved.

" Trinity..," Yami choked. Tears slipped down Trinity's cheeks. " I love you Trinity." Yami whispered.

" I love you, Yami," Trinity said with difficulty. Time seemed slow yet Yami new the end was near. Gathering her strength Trinity whispered her final words.

" Forgive me….my love..," she whispered, tears running down her face. " Please forgive me."

Difinity: The end is near!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST!!!!!!!!

Yami: Really?

Difinity: Yup! Hope you will all keep reviewing! OH! And sorry about the late update, but I was busy.

Yami: Uhuh..sure you were!

Difinity: Shut up Yami!

Yami:………….

Difinity: Read+Review PLZ!!!! ^_____________________________^


	20. Saying Goodbye

Difinity: Oh boy the ending is here!!

Summary: Liete had explained the only way to save Trinity's soul was to have her Crest destroyed. Yami didn't agree with her and knew that no matter what, he couldn't end Trinity's life like that. It wouldn't be fair, and it wouldn't be right. He had no choice in the matter, though. Liete opened the gate leading out the Shadow Realm, and into the normal world. Yami, with the Crest still in his hand, had only seconds to decide whether or not to destroy the Crest. Trinity begged him to destroy it, but he continued to refuse. The gate began to close, and with a loud cry, Trinity made Yami destroy it. He grabbed her hand and threw himself and her out the gate, the others had already passed through. However, they didn't arrive back home, instead they were in The Realm Between Worlds. The others were confused, and were shocked to see what was happening. Trinity lay on the floor, her head resting on Yami's lap. Her whole body turned to a pale blue, her eyes were rolled back in her head and her body made horrible twitching movements. The end was near and all they could do was wait. With her last bit of strength, Trinity whispered to her to-be-husband, " Forgive me, my love….Please forgive me…"…..

Difinity: The end is finally here!!

Yami: ^-^

Difinity: Ah…how bittersweet this turned out to be. And I loved writing ever bit of it.

Yami: Seems kinds sad though..

Difinity: *is silent*

Yami: Difinity?

Difinity:….I'm gonna miss her..

Yami: Me too..

Disclaimer: I DO NOT or will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Trinity, Liete and the Millennium Crest. Don't take 'em without my permission!!!

****

Chapter 20.….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everything remained silent. No one dared to speak, no one dared to even breathe. Yami sat there, not saying a word. Did he realize it? Did he know? Trinity lay there, a single silent tear slid down her cheek. She struggled to breathe, and she grew tired. The world began to get out of focus, it spun and blurred, threatened to go black. She struggled against it's pull, but found it luring and comforting. Her breath came in slow, her eyes fluttered. Time seemed slow, as slowly, but surely, Trinity's eyes gave in and shut down. Down, down her eyelids traveled, until they reached their peak. Her eyes shut closed, her breath ceased, her heart stopped…and Trinity was dead. She lived no more.

The silence seemed eternal, and no one made a single sound. Yami shifted a bit, and his breath cut off.

" T-Trinity….?" Yami said slowly. " Trinity? Trinity?!" He began to breathe deeply as he shook Trinity's lifeless body. The others rushed forward. Yami continued to shake her, hoping that she would awake. The others watched helplessly as Yami's fear grew deeper and his desperation worse. His eyes were wide with fright, and his hands trembled violently. 

Liete stood off to the side, watching the poor young man try hard to revive her. Liete knew he would never succeed. She felt tear sting her eyes. Surprised by her emotions, she blinked them back, trying to regain her composure. But the tears continued to come back.

" She's gone Yami..," Liete whispered. " She's gone." Yami shook his head, his angry tears falling from his eyes and scattering about the air. Liete took a shaky breath. She walked over to Yami, and knelt down.

" She isn't dead!" Yami said fiercely. " She isn't! You're lying!" Liete shook his shoulders. Her tears slid down her face unnoticed.

" Look at her Yami!" Liete cried. " Look at her! She's dead! She's dead! Trinity is dead, Yami!" Yami shook his head again. " There is no way to show you.." Liete added in a sad whisper. She stepped back and looked at Yami's distraught friends.

" I'm sorry," Liete whispered, her head bowed down. " I can't bring her back. She isn't meant to be alive, her time here on Earth is over." Liete raised her head. Her face was stained with tears that made her eyes shimmer. " I give up." Tea looked at Yugi. Tears were pouring silently down his face. Yami's shoulders shook as he cried. Tea stepped forward, but Liete raised her hand, signaling Tea to stop. She did. 

Yami stood up, his hand balled into fists. He took a shaky breath and faced his friends.

" She's dead guys," Yami said. " Trinity's gone." A sob escaped Yami's lips. He wiped his eyes and shut them. His heart felt as if it had been ripped out, stepped on, torn into little pieces and burned. A fire seemed to sear in his throat. Yugi looked at him and wondered why Yami bothered to hide his tears. Why didn't he cry? Why did he try to hide his pain? Didn't he care? Wasn't he feeling _any_ pain at that moment? Yugi ran up to him and took a hold of his dark's hands.

" Yami..are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly. Yami's eyes were grief-stricken and sad. He tried to smile, but couldn't. Besides, it didn't seem appropriate at the time. Yugi wordlessly came forward and wrapped his arms around his dark.

" Yami," Yugi whispered while tightening his hold on Yami. " I love you." Yami's eyes widened, and his tears threatened to come back. He too, wrapped his arms around his hikari and held him tightly.

"…And I love you, Yugi," Yami said sadly. He felt Yugi tremble and saw that his aibou's face was stained with tears. Yami looked at him worriedly. Yugi sniffed as he gazed in the violet eyes of his dark. He felt his face crumble in grief.

" I don't want anything to happen to you, Yami," Yugi said. His tears slipped down his cheeks as he buried his face into Yami's chest. Yami's heart began to hurt again, for making Yugi feel so helpless and afraid. He felt as if he should apologize.

" I-I'm sorry Yugi," Yami said. " I'm sorry for putting you through this. All of you." Yami added as he looked up at the rest of his friends. Tea had her hands to her chest as her tears slipped down her face. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she nodded in understanding. Ryou wiped his eyes and mouthed " I'm so sorry". Joey squeezed Tea's shoulder and Tristan looked at the floor sadly. Liete spoke up.

" It's time for you to go home," she said. Yami nodded. " All of you, please, gather together for me." They did as she instructed. Yugi stood next to Yami, while holding onto his arm. Yami was grateful for the love and kindness that Yugi was showing him, but he couldn't be happy. Not now, maybe not ever again.

Yami's eyes wandered over to Trinity's lifeless body. She lay there, alone in death. Liete followed Yami's glance.

" Don't worry about that," Liete said gently. " Now hurry-"

" I'd like to help them get home," a voice called out, interrupting. Yugi looked over and gasped. By the body, a faint image of Trinity hovered about. She smiled brightly. Yami's eyes widened as he felt new tears form faintly in his eyes. Trinity walked over and stood next to Liete who nodded. Liete placed her hands over her black orb and began to murmur. Trinity smiled at Yami, who gave her a small sad smile. Surrounding them a white light began to form. They huddled closer.

" I'll be seeing you Yami," Trinity said. Yami nodded. " Yugi, take care of him for me. He can be thick-headed sometimes." Yugi gave her a thumbs up and the light became too bright. Yami saw no more but heard an angel whisper: " I love you Yami-kun."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Where are you going Yami?" Yugi asked his dark when he saw him go for the door. Yami smiled at his little hikari.

" Just for a walk," Yami reassured. " …Just to think." Yugi nodded.

Yami arrived at the park shortly. He made sure no one saw him and pushed through some thick bushes. He glanced around, taking in the beauty if the area. There were many flowers on the ground, the trees loomed and sent decorated shadows to the ground. The trees were thick and protected Yami from the afternoon sun. A small pond was near by. Yami wandered off to the tree with something special on it. He ran his hand across a heart that was drawn there. His and Trinity's name were carved on the bark. He smiled sadly as the sweet memory claimed his mind..

~*Flashback*~

" Right here Yami!" Trinity said excitedly. She pointed to a large tree. Yami smiled and took out his pocket knife. With a smile on his lips, he drew a heart and wrote his and Trinity's names inside.

" Perfect," Trinity said, her voice full glee. Yami smiled brightly at her and she tapped his nose playfully. He grabbed her wrist and she squealed.

" Let me go Yami!" she laughed.

" I'm a Pharaoh, remember?" he teased. With a wicked grin, Trinity used her full force to push Yami backwards, causing him to fall into the pond. But, he still held her hand and so, her dragged her down with him. They both fell with a loud splash and Trinity exploded with laughter. She giggled and laughed, splashing water at Yami. He threw a wad of mud at her, and soon, a mud war began. By the time they finished, the sun was setting and they were semi-covered in mud, but were soaking wet. Despite the dirty mud, Yami saw Trinity's angelic features shine through. He smiled at her and looked at her with such adoration. Trinity saw him and his love-sick expression, which caused her cheeks to glow bright red. Yami saw this, and grinned, causing Trinity to blush deeper. Once out, together, they walked home, hand in hand.

~*End Flashback*~

Yami smiled at the memory. He walked over to the same pond and felt tears brim in his violet eyes. His heart began to ache and it felt heavy. He looked heavenwards, seeing the birds fly from the trees and the sun shine through. He breathed deeply and he shut his eyes. Life was going on around him and he realized, he should be thankful to still be a part of it. His life with Trinity swirled through his mind. From when he first met her, till the day she died, there wasn't a day he didn't think of her. He shall forever be thankful for the gift of Trinity, the angel that showed him the light. She almost became a forgotten angel, one who shall forever be remembered, and never be erased from his memory. Yami crouched down and peered into the water.

Despite his sadness, Yami smiled, glad to see what he saw in the reflection. He touched the water, happy to see his angel, Trinity, still standing by his side.

Difinity: *crying* My story is over! It's really over!

Yami: Yep! It is!

Difinity: And I couldn't have been able to complete it without you, Yami!! *glomps Yami*

Yami: *is blushing* Uh….you're welcome?

Difinity: Plus, I wanna thank ALL of you who have reviewed. All of you're opinions, and compliments mean so much to me!! Thank you all!

Yami: Yeah THANX!! ^___________________^

Difinity: I hope you all keep reviewing my upcoming fics!

Yami: Which will be…?

Difinity: Keep on the look out for my brand-spanking new fic " Dark Rose Maiden"!!!!!!!!!! Which is comin' up soon!!!

Yami: Will I be used for this disclaimer?

Difinity: Nah..also..in about, 2 days, I will be posting up a songfic extension to Forgotten Angel, which will be called "Goodbye To You" based on the song by Michelle Branch.

Yami: (--)

Difinity: Laterz, people!!! 


End file.
